The True Plan
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: After siding with Madara, Sasuke has finally got his revenge. But when Madara tells him his true intentions, Sasuke is in for a major surprise. Sasunaru, Madanaru. Lemon, BOY X BOY, Mpreg
1. Revelations

Hey guys!!!! New Story that I had when fanlib was still up and working. I lost the original story and it wouldn't have really worked as well since it was right when Sasuke had killed Itachi and I follow the manga not the anime, it really would've have thrown me off completely. Well Hope you like and enjoy it and leave me nice reviews and tell me what you think about it and leave me ideas as well!! I always like when people leave me ideas cause then I won't have to worry about writer's block like how I had with Too Much Pride, well, I'm rambling, just fucking read the fucking story and tell me what you think! Avoir!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Uchiha Sasuke had fulfilled his revenge at last. It took him five years but in the end, he avenged his clan's and his brother's sacrifice. The Uchiha stood on top of the Hokage tower and watched as the place he once called home was up in flames and in ruins. A few people were still alive and helping the others who were injured. Amongst them, he saw the distressed eyes of his former teammate, Sakura. Sakura was shouting orders to other medics and was turning ruins upside down to find other survivors. She looked up and glared at Sasuke but found it no time to attack him when so many others needed her.

Sasuke let his eyes wander about the village in hopes to find a mop of blond hair that belonged to his other former companion and lover. When Sasuke attacked the village the blond was no where in sight. Then, Madara appeared next to him panting.

"The Jinchuuriki doesn't know went to quit," Madara said. Madara's mask was long gone and his long black hair flowed freely in the breeze. Sasuke looked up and saw a smaller version of Kyuubi on top of one of the buildings.

'_Naruto let his emotions get the best of him again,' _Sasuke thought as he saw the fifth tale forming.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed when she saw him. "Stop it, please!" Her screams fell to death ears as Naruto formed a head-size ball of chakra and swallowed it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity but moved out of the way when he saw Naruto spit it out towards them. Madara took advantage of the fact that Naruto seemed to maintain his attention on his former lover and formed a mantra of hand signs. He then unleashed his Mangekyou and found himself standing in front of a cage. Naruto stood behind in front of the cage wearing a red and white kimono.

"There you are beautiful," Madara stated mockingly as slowly walked towards Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and watched in pure shock as Madara made it towards him and Kyuubi was doing nothing to stop him. Naruto backed up until he found himself backed up against the cage.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Madara said as he lifted the smaller man's chin so Naruto was staring into those bleeding eyes. "I don't bite, at least, not that hard." Naruto shut his eyes tight and began to tremble. Madara gave a sick chuckle as he leaned Naruto's head to the side and bit the exposed flesh of his neck. Naruto gasped and opened his eyes. Naruto felt as though Madara was draining something out of him. Naruto's head was slowly falling back as Madara sucked the chakra and the memories out of him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke shouted as his sharingan spun widely. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head and fell limply into Madara's opened arms. "You promised not to hurt him!"

Madara turned around and propped Naruto on his shoulder. Sasuke saw how Madara was smiling widely like he had just found a hidden mine that held precious jewels.

"I know I did and I tend to keep my promises," Madara said. Sasuke balled his hands into fists.

"Then put him down!" Sasuke shouted frustratingly.

"Kukuku Sasuke," Madara started. "I promised not to hurt him, I never promised to give him back to you." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You see," Madara began. "I'm not going to extract the Kyuubi out of Naruto. Oh no, that would just ruin this perfect body and it would make something else go to waste."

"What are you talking about Madara?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on Naruto.

"Demons don't have certain genders so they can reproduce sexual and asexually," Madara said. "Naruto, although a boy in his physical form, can give birth due to Kyuubi." Sasuke's eyes widened. Then, a memory came to him.

_**~Flashback~**_

_They were thirteen and had admitted their feelings towards one another. After a couple of months of dating, Sasuke wanted to take it to the next level._

"_Naruto," Sasuke said as he snuck his hand underneath Naruto's shirt and played with one of his nipples. "Why won't we take it the next level, huh?" Naruto shuddered under the touch and looked at Sasuke. _

"_Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and latched himself to Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned but then pulled Sasuke away lightly._

"_But you have to wear a condom or pull out before you cum," Naruto said. Sasuke arched his eyebrow in confusion but agreed nonetheless. Sasuke never questioned Naruto about that._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Sasuke was rooted to the ground in shock. _'Naruto could give birth? Naruto knew this!' _

"Shocking, I know," Madara said as he brought Sasuke out of his stupor.

"What are you planning Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"What am I planning?" Madara asked mockingly. "Naruto would be the one to birth my children. My children would be the future of the Uchiha revival and well, they would be the strongest shinobis in all of the ninja world with the sharingan and Kyuubi chakra combined. My children would rule over all of the ninja nations and the name Uchiha would be known throughout the world."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Madara. "You sick bastard, Naruto is a person not your personal baby machine for you to use whenever you want to rule over a certain land!"

"Well Sasuke, you should have thought about your precious Naruto-chan before you practically gave him to me," Madara shouted back. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt overwhelm his heart.

"You tricked me into believing that you wouldn't do anything to him!" Sasuke shouted.

"As long as you got your revenge Sasuke," Madara cut in. "Don't come blaming others when deep down inside you know it's all your fault. Blinded by revenge, you gave up your humble lifestyle as a shinobi of Konoha in order to kill Itachi. You gave up your title as "Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger" to "Uchiha Sasuke, the Insane" because of the truth behind Itachi's crime."

Sasuke felt another pang in his chest and held onto the material clothing his chest as he fell to his knees.

"You gave it all up Sasuke. You gave up your achievements, your friends, your own brother, and you even gave up your lover for the sake of revenge. You, Uchiha Sasuke, are the blind fool chained to his reality that only consists of revenge and pain and you hold nothing anymore but the title of an "Utter Fool."

"Quiet!" Sasuke shouted as he brought his hands over his ears to keep the truth out. Madara walked towards him and lifted his chin.

"Don't hide yourself from the truth, the truth is a cruel entity," Madara says. "It'll never forgive, it'll never forget, and it'll never let you go. It will swallow you whole and spit you back out only to repeat the same gestures. You can't win against the truth, Sasuke." Madara took advantage of Sasuke's weak emotional state and put him under a genjutsu and disappeared with Naruto in his arms.

_**~Genjutsu~**_

"_Naruto!" A pale boy with blue-black hair looked around frantically for the person dearest to him. "Naruto!" _

"_You keep shouting like that and you'll strain your vocal chords, Sasuke," someone said as they appeared from behind a curtain of darkness. The person was wearing a blue and white kimono and they stood in front of Sasuke._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in joy. Sasuke stood up and ran towards Naruto until Naruto raised his hand signaling him to stop._

"_Don't touch me, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke stood still and looked at Naruto's head. Naruto raised his head and Sasuke was faced with cold, blue eyes staring at him. "I don't want the murderer of my village to touch me with his bloodstained hands! I hate you and I hate myself for loving you in the first place!" Naruto turned around and gave his back to Sasuke. Sasuke although his eyes were blinded by tears he could clearly see the Uchiha crescent embedded in Naruto's kimono on his back._

"_Come now, Naruto-chan," a voice beckoned Naruto. Sasuke looked up and saw Madara bringing Naruto his chest. Naruto looked up and looked at Madara with the same eyes he used to look at Sasuke when they were together; so much love and compassion. Sasuke gasped and held on to his chest. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and gave him a cold look as he turned his back to him and started to walk away from Sasuke._

"_Naruto," Sasuke called and reached out a hand that fell to the ground when Naruto disappeared into the dark abyss with Madara by his side. "I still love you. I'm so sorry." Sasuke said as he fell to the floor and welcomed sleep._

Elsewhere, Madara laid Naruto down on a bed and brought the sheets over his frail body up to his chin. A maid came into the room.

"Madara-sama," the maid said. "Shall we prepare the young master some food or wait until he's awake?" Madara told her to wait until Naruto woke up and dismissed the maid. Madara sat next to Naruto and stroked his whiskered cheeks.

"You really are something to look at," Madara said as he examined Naruto's face. "I wonder if its all the Kyuubi's doing or if you were just naturally born looking more feminine rather than masculine." Madara chuckled to himself and ran his fingers through Naruto's mop of hair.

"I can just imagine what you would look like naked, Naru-chan," Madara said as he licked his lips and ran his fingers down Naruto's cheek to his collarbone right by the opening of his kimono. "Time for my next plan." Madara bit Naruto's neck and transferred memories fit to play along with Madara's plan.

"When you wake up Naru-chan, you would see me as your husband and would have no recollection of Konoha or Kyuubi and especially not of Sasuke." Madara said. "Or, I can deliver you unpleasant memories of Sasuke attempting to rape you," Madara thought out loud. "That would make everything much more interesting." Madara bit down again and delivered horrid images of Sasuke attempting to ravish the blond.


	2. Work in Progress

_It was cold. Very cold and small boy hugged his petite frame in attempt to warm himself up. Naruto had no idea where he was but it gave him chills. Naruto walked around and noticed that it was a foggy place and there was a dim light that seemed to only light on him. Naruto walked around. _

"_Hello!" Naruto called out. "Is anyone there? Where is everyone?" Naruto walked until he found himself next to a dead tree. Naruto stopped and looked around the tree. The tree was the only thing that gave this scenario its actual essence of being a scenario, if that made sense because to Naruto it did. _

_Naruto stopped walking around the tree since he was getting dizzy. Then, a hand snaked its way around his neck and Naruto gasped while another arm wrapped itself around his arms, locking them against his waist. Naruto's eyes were wide as he watched the person's hand raise his chin and his head laid back on the person's shoulder. Naruto looked at the person's face and stared into those bleeding eyes._

"_Hello, Naru-chan," the man's voice was low and husky and it brought shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto felt the man's hand sneak its way into his kimono and down his chest. Naruto gasped and shut his eyes tightly. Why wasn't his body moving?_

"_Your really something, Naruto," the man said. "I can't believe Madara doesn't want to share." Naruto felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Why wasn't Madara here to save him? Who was this man who possessed the same eyes as Madara? _

"_Sasuke!" someone shouted. That voice! Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. _

"_Madara!" Naruto shouted in pure joy. Then, a snake appeared in his face and Naruto stared at it in shock for a few seconds before screaming. _

"_Naruto!" Madara screamed while his sharingan spun widely. "Let him go, Sasuke!" Naruto looked up at the man his looked at Madara coolly with a smirk on his face._

"_But I was just having fun," Sasuke whined. "Your fiancée is rather pleasing to eye." Sasuke looked down and winked at Naruto. Naruto spat in his face which caught sasuke by surprised and his grip on Naruto slip for a minute. Naruto only needed a minute to slip passed Sasuke's hold and into Madara's opened arms. Madara pulled Naruto into his chest and pet his head in order to calm down Naruto._

"_You slipped this time Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up in terror. Sasuke was on top of a anaconda that was moving into the darkness. "But I'll be back, I promise." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto woke up with a start._

"Madara!" Naruto shouted as he woke up with a start, drenched in sweat.

"Naru-sama!" a maid shouted as she came to Naruto side. "Are you alright?"

"Where's Madara?" Naruto asked while he frantically looked around the room. The door to his room slammed open causing both Naruto and the maid to jump.

"Naruto!" Madara cried as he ran to Naruto's other side. Naruto opened his arms and Madara scooped him up into his arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around Madara's neck and his legs around Madara's waist. Madara was putting butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I'm scared Madara," Naruto said when Madara finally sat him down on the bed. Naruto buried his face into Madara's chest and started to cry. Madara rubbed Naruto's back in attempt to calm him down. Madara waved the maid to leave and she bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Madara softly pushed Naruto back and lifted his chin up.

"Don't cry, Naru-chan," Madara said. "I'm here now, nothings going to happen to you. No one's going to hurt you, not even Sasuke." Madara wiped Naruto's tears away with his thumb.

"You promise to always protect me, Madara?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of Madara and twirled Madara's long hair in his fingers.

"I promise," Madara said as bent down and gave Naruto a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Madara," Naruto replied. "Can we go and play in the garden?" Madara chuckled and nodded. Naruto bounced up in pure joy.

"But," Madara interrupted before Naruto could run out the room. "You have to change out of those clothes. I'll tell the maids to prepare the bath for you." Madara was about to leave the room when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Bathe with me," Naruto said. "Or at least stay in the bathroom with me while I bathe." Madara's eyes widened a bit before he smiled and nodded. '_This would be interesting.' _Madara thought to himself as he told the maids to prepare the bath.

Naruto blushed when Madara stood with all his naked glory and settled himself in the bath. Naruto slowly stripped and slowly dipped himself opposite of Madara. Madara chuckled at Naruto's innocence. _'He really is pleasing to eye. I kind of feel ashamed to take all that innocence for myself but I'm pretty sure half of his innocence stayed with Sasuke their first time.'_

"Why are you all the way over there, Naru-chan?" Madara asked as he beckoned for Naruto to come closer. Naruto moved closer, slowly and rested his back against Madara's exposed chest. Madara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. After a while in the bath, they got out, dried themselves and got dressed. Madara dressed himself with a plain, navy blue kimono with the Uchiha crescent embedded in the back. Naruto dressed himself with a orange yukata with a blue sash that matched his eyes.

Madara slowly followed Naruto in the garden that was behind the mansion. Naruto playfully ran after a butterfly and played with all the earthly creatures that he found in the garden. Madara sat by a tree and read a book.

"Madara!" Madara looked up and watched as the blue-eyed angel ran towards with his gold hair flowed gracefully with the wind and his cheeks were a hint of pink from all the excitement. Madara gulped and mentally admitted that he probably was feeling an actual mutual attraction for the younger boy. "Look what I found all alone with all its glory." Naruto opened his clasped hands to reveal a small but nonetheless beautiful sakura flower.

"That's the only one you found?" Madara asked as he looked at the flower and back at Naruto's beautiful face.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly as he knelt in front of Madara. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is," Madara agreed. Madara took the flower and placed it behind Naruto's ear so it sat gracefully against Naruto's hair. "With your beauty, the flower looks much more beautiful now." Naruto blushed.

"You really are beautiful, Naru-chan," Madara said as he caressed Naruto's cheek. Naruto situated himself between Madara's legs and rested his back against Madara's chest. Madara ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Madara. Madara leaned in.

"I know so," Madara captured Naruto's lips and deepened the kiss.

"I love you," Naruto said after they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Naru-chan," Madara said. _'And I wonder what Sasuke is doing?' _Madara smiled and inwardly chuckled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Give me nice reviews. The first semester ended so I have a bunch of time on my hand to update and come up with ideas for this story. Unless of course I'm going partying. I can never say no to a party. ^-^


	3. Of Sex and Memories

Hey guys!! thanks for reading my story and for the patience you have with me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Sex and Memories**

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," a pink-haird kunoichi repeated frantically as she desperately tried to wake up the Uchiha. "Sasuke!" She finally head it and with a fist full of chakra, punched him in the face. The chakra seeped into Sasuke's tissues and into his cells and blood that flowed upward in one shot, bringing Sasuke back from his coma.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up with a start and accidentally head-butted Sakura. They both rubbed their foreheads but Sakura was the first one to come out of her stupor.

"No, its Sakura," Sakura said sternly. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke immediately snapped back to reality and stood up but was held down by Kakashi and Yamato.

"We'll repeat the question, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Where's Naruto?" Yamato asked. Sasuke looked at all three of them and looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Madara took him," Sasuke said sadly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"He's got the Kyuubi, Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said.

"He's going to extract Kyuubi," Sakura said with sorrow in her voice.

"No he isn't," Sasuke said. Everyone's eyes fell upon him. Then, Sasuke raised his head with tears in his eyes. "He's going to impregnate Naruto, bear children with the power of the sharingan, and try to conquer the five nations one after the other!" Now everyone stood in pure shock. Kakashi was the first one to snap out of it.

"But, Naruto's a boy," Kakashi said. "Males don't bear children."

"He's right Sasuke," Yamato said. "Now start telling the truth. We all know you hid him somewhere since you teamed up with Akatsuki."

"Madara killed off the remaining people in Akatsuki after Pein's death," Sasuke said. "The only person from Akatsuki is Madara." Kakashi and Yamato exchanged shock expressions. Sasuke sighed in frustration and then his face met with a fist and before Sasuke could regain his balance another fist connected with his abdomen and with his face again and Sasuke went flying through the wall into the next room.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Your going to kill him!" Sakura was panting and trembling in pure frustration.

"He destroyed Konoha, he killed almost 2/3rd's of Konoha's population, and because of him," Sakura gasped for air. "Naruto is gone and Madara is going to carry out his plan because Naruto _can _bear children because of Kyuubi!" Everyone was in shock at her knowledge. Sakura started hyperventilating and fell to her knees. Kakashi was at her side in an instance.

"You must calm down, Sakura," Kakashi said. "We'll find Naruto before Madara does something to him, I promise." Sakura looked at him and nodded her head as she steadied her breathing. She looked up when a shadow cast over her. Sasuke wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto made a promise to you to bring me back," Sasuke said. Sakura allowed her tears to fall. "I know an apology doesn't cut out for everything I have done so it isn't worth me asking for your forgiveness but," Sasuke swallowed with his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "Accept my promise to being him back." Sakura looked at him in shock but nodded her head nonetheless. In the end, Sasuke always did love Naruto. Now they just needed a plan to find where Madara was hiding.

**~At Madara's mansion~**

"Madara-sama, oh," the maid named Misaki said but stopped when she found Naruto sleeping in between Madara's legs while resting his head on his chest and Madara was resting his head against the tree trunk with his eyes closed.

"Misaki-chan, did you find them?" Yuki asked as she appeared behind Misaki. "Oh, they must've fallen asleep."

"Aren't they just the cutest couple you've ever seen?" Misaki asked. Yuki nodded her head. After watching the couple for a few seconds longer with envy and admiration they shook Madara lightly.

"Madara-sama, food is ready, the table is set," Misaki said. Madara rubbed his eyes and shook Naruto lightly.

"A few more minutes," Naruto slurred as he snuggled into Madara. Madara smiled and Yuki giggled.

"Naruto-sama, lunch is ready," Yuki said. Naruto stood up and stretched. Madara and Naruto walked hand-in-hand to the dining area where they sat in traditional Japanese style on the floor. With insistence of Naruto, Madara sat next to him and the maids joined the lunch. After eating, Naruto and Madara went up the study. Madara read scrolls while Naruto say by the window and enjoyed the breeze coming in.

"The sun is so beautiful," Naruto said to no one in particular but someone heard him. Madara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and rested his chin on top of Naruto's head.

"The sun is beautiful because it reminds me of you," Madara said. "Without you, the sun would be a meaningless, ball of fiery gas but ever since I've met you, the sun comforts me whenever I am on a mission and I am away from you for more than a day."

"Always romantic Mada-chan," Naruto said as he leaned his head back and stole a kiss from Madara. _'Mada-chan? I guess he's really fallen for this relationship.' _Then, Naruto felt a heavy bang in his head that caused him to throw his head forward.

"Naruto?" Madara asked. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded but then felt another bang that threw him off of his chair and onto the floor on his knees.

"There's a terrible pain in my head!" Naruto cried out as he held his head in his hands. _'Listen to me human! Madara is playing games with you!' _"Madara make it stop!" Madara activated his sharingan and saw that Kyuubi was leaking its way into Naruto's mind and trying to regain the memories. Luckily for Madara, Kyuubi didn't have time to activate the locked memories.

"Listen to me, Naruto!" Madara said. "Your just having a relapse for what Sasuke did. You must fight it. Don't let him win." Naruto nodded and concentrated then the banging stopped. Naruto looked at Madara with wide eyes.

"Madara," Naruto said as he desperately attacked Madara's lips and gave him a fierce kiss. Madara was taking aback but nonetheless responded when Naruto sat himself on top of Madara and grinded downward causing a friction in Madara's groin. Madara gasped mid kiss and rested his hands on Naruto's hips. Naruto's fingers were lost in Madara's hair as he repeatedly ran his fingers through them.

"Fuck me Marada," Naruto said between kisses. Madara complied and lifted them both, securing Naruto's legs around his waist so he wouldn't drop him and in a flash dropped Naruto onto their bed. "Please, Madara." Naruto took out a hidden kunai he supposedly 'always' kept hidden and ripped Madara's kimono open. Madara raised his eyebrows in utter surprise.

"Eager much, Naru-chan?" Madara asked huskily in Naruto's ear causing a sensation to shoot into Naruto's groin. Naruto nodded as he let his hands wander over Madara's naked chest. Madara smirked and slowly pulled Naruto's yukata off and left butterfly kisses on his shoulder as he worked his way down to his hands.

"Madara," Naruto said breathlessly as Madara repeated the same actions to his other shoulder. Madara roughly but in a way, gently, pulled Naruto's head back by his hair and attacked his pulse. Naruto gasped as the cool air hit his bare back, signaling that Madara got rid of the yukata. Madara crawled on top of the bed and took off Naruto's girly underwear. Madara licked his lips in anticipation and got rid of the little clothes he had left.

"Give me a minute," Madara said as he reached forward to get the lube waiting so conveniently on top of the night table. "I must prepare you first, Naruto." Naruto nodded and Madara poured a good amount of lube on his three digits. Madara inserted one finger first which made Naruto squirm a bit. Madara moved his fingers in a steady pace before inserting the second once. Again, the new finger made Naruto squirm but Madara soon had him moaning. Again, the same motion was repeated when the third finger was added except Madara kept brushing against Naruto's prostate which had Naruto moaning like a female ferret in heat.

"Ready Naruto?" Madara asked as he settled himself in Naruto's entrance. Naruto nodded and Madara entered Naruto slowly. Madara was much bigger than three fingers so Naruto hissed in pain but it was soon replaced with a moan. Madara moved in a slow pace before Naruto started complaining.

"Right there!" Naruto screamed as Madara hit his prostate. Naruto wrapped his arms around Madara's neck and brought music to Madara's ears as he repeatedly kept moaning. Madara was hitting his prostate so lovingly that Naruto bit Madara's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, not that Madara mined.

"Madara!" Naruto gasped as his stomach tightened and he came all over his and Madara's chest. Madara soon came deep inside of him with a lovely gasp followed by a moan from Naruto. Madara collapsed on top of Naruto as they both regained their breaths.

"I love you Naruto," Madara whispered as he brought the sheets over their naked, sweaty bodies. Naruto turned on his side and cuddled into Madara's opened arms.

"I love you too Mada-chan," Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep. _'Now, my plan is getting into play but I have to admit, I haven't had sex in awhile and that was great and with Naruto so willing, it made the sex all the more better. Did Sasuke feel this way when he had sex with Naruto?' _Madara chuckled and shook the thoughts out of his head. _'No time to think about Sasuke just enough time to drift off into sleep.'_

Mid-sleep, Naruto started tossing and turning. He felt a desperation to find something or someone hidden in the darkest corners of his mind. What was it? He had no idea. Naruto then began to have a dream that disturbed him when he woke up that night.

_**~Dream~**_

_Naruto was laying down on a bed in a little, cramped-up apartment. He smelled food coming from what seemed to be a kitchen. This room was messy and filthy. Naruto was watching himself lay down on an old, dirty mattress in an unsanitary looking room. It was like he was a spectator or, Naruto thought, it was like he was having a relapse of a memory. _

"_Oi! Naruto-chan!" someone shouted from the kitchen. "Where are the packets of tea I brought you last time I came over?" Older Naruto looked at younger Naruto as he ignored the person who called him. 'That's a tad-bit rude,' Older Naruto thought to himself. 'Was I that rude when I was younger?' Naruto really couldn't recall his childhood. _

"_Naruto!" the person called out in annoyance. "Don't you dare ignore me!" _

"_Whatcha gonna do about it, teme?" younger Naruto asked mockingly. Then, a young boy, with blue-black hair, and pale skin came into the room and through a cloth at younger Naruto. _

"_I promise," the boy started. "I'll cut off things you will miss." Both Narutos gulped in fear. The boy sat down next to younger Naruto and handed him a bowl of what seemed to be ramen. Younger Naruto stood up and ate the bowl quicker than the other boy could properly lay himself on the bed. _

"_Your going to choke and die one of these days if you keep eating like that," the other boy said in a, as a matter of fact, tone as he rested his head against the headboard. Younger Naruto ignored him and finished eating. After he threw the empty bowl in the garbage bin he had in his room, he rubbed his stomach. The other boy then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist._

"_Are you in a better mood?" the boy asked huskily in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded and had a pink tint forming on his cheeks. "Then, how's about we have ourselves some fun to lighten the mood all the way." Then, the boy shoved his hands into younger Naruto's pants and started stroking his hardening erection. Naruto moaned and threw his head back against the other boy's shoulder. The other boy took the advantage of younger Naruto's exposed pulse and latched himself to it._

"_Sasuke!" younger Naruto moaned. Older Naruto gasped and covered his mouth, afraid he might disturb his younger self and 'Sasuke.' Then, the room started spinning and Naruto realized he was spinning along with it and fell on his knees in front of a huge cage. Naruto stood up on weak legs and slowly made his way to the cage. Naruto held onto the bars and squinted his eyes to look inside._

"_What's wrong kit?" something replied from the inside. Then, the face of a giant fox came to view as it exposed it's teeth at Naruto. Naruto yelped and threw himself backwards when the giant fox came into full view. "You look like you've seen a demon?" The giant fox started laughing hysterically. Naruto watched in horror as the water filling this place started to make bubbles as if it was boiling. _

"_Wh-Who are you?" Naruto stuttered but didn't dare to move. The giant fox stopped laughing and looked at Naruto in pure amusement. _

"_I am Kyuubi," it said. It leaned it's head down between it's front paws to sustain somewhat of an eye-level with Naruto. "And your Naruto, my vessel."_

"_Vessel?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You think Madara really loves you?" Kyuubi blurted out the question which caught Naruto by surprise. This question enraged Naruto though and he stood up furiously. _

"_Of course he does!" Naruto shouted. "Haw dare you ask me a question such as that one!" Kyuubi chuckled and lowered his gaze from Naruto's eyes to his stomach. 'So the kit went and got himself pregnant,' Kyuubi thought as he felt the swirling chakra forming in Naruto's abdomen._

"_He's using you, whether you like to hear this or not," Kyuubi started. "He's going to use you as a birth machine to get back at Konoha for banning him from the village." Naruto arched his eyebrows in confusion and anger._

"_Nonsense!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I cannot give birth for I am a male and Kononha? Please, I've never heard of the village." Kyuubi smirked. _

"_You look like a female when you do that and in general, you ain't the most masculine fellow in the world." Kyuubi said which caused Naruto to puff in frustration. "And because you're my vessel, you can give birth moron!" Naruto's mouth fell open in shock. _

"_So I can conceive children?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure he heard it right the first time. _

"_Yes you can," Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped up in joy and got excited before something daunted on him. 'If he didn't lie about that, then he must be telling the truth about Madara.' Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "How do I know your not lying about everything else?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes._

"_Madara can't get to us while he's asleep," Kyuubi explained. "When you two go to sleep, meet me here again." Naruto nodded then thought about it._

"_Um, where exactly is here?" Naruto asked. _

"_The darkest corners of your mind," Kyuubi said as he disappeared into the darkness of the cage. Naruto nodded and gasped as he was shoved back into the real world._

"Madara!" Naruto cried out when he woke up. Madara stirred and sat up.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Madara asked as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto looked over at him and scratched his head.

"Sorry Mada-chan," Naruto said. "I woke up so fast I forgot what I was dreaming about." Naruto chuckled after he apologized. Madara nodded, laid back down and drifted off to sleep. Naruto laid back down but stayed awake most the night. _'Did Sasuke and I have something going on?' _was the only thought that kept Naruto awake.


	4. The news and the search

**Chapter 4: The news and the search**

**~1 week later~**

"Naruto-sama," Yuki said with a hint of worry laced in her tone as she rubbed Naruto's back. "You've been throwing up everything you eat lately. Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto turned to her with teary eyes out of so much heaving over.

"I think I am," Naruto said uncertainly and doubled over the toilet again as he emptied the contents in his stomach. Naruto was certain that he emptied his stomach completely and sat on the floor, resting his head on Yuki's lap. Yuki reached over to the sink and wiped Naruto's mouth and face with a warm, cloth.

"Let me check you to see if anything's wrong," Yuki demanded annoyingly. "I'm your personal nurse after all." Naruto nodded.

"Do it quick," Naruto said. "I'm tired." Yuki nodded her head and helped Naruto off his feet and sat him on the edge of the bed. She concentrated chakra in her hands and began to check Naruto from his head. She then paused around his abdomen.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Yuki cancelled her chakra, stood straight up, and hugged Naruto.

"Congratulations!" Yuki shouted. "Your pregnant!" Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up in joy.

"I am?" Naruto asked to make sure she wasn't playing a cruel prank on him. Yuki nodded her head. "Where's Madara?"

"He went to train over the hill by the waterfall," Yuki said. Naruto ran out of the house.

"Wait," Yuki said. "Let me go with you. It isn't safe for a mother to go out unsupervised while their pregnant." Naruto nodded. _'Mother?' _Naruto thought as he liked the sound of being called mother. Naruto realized Kyuubi was right. He was suppose to me with Kyuubi six days ago but him and Madara have been going at it like two horny ferrets_(1)_ that he was too tired to will himself in that part of his mind.

They arrived at the waterfall and Naruto watched in admiration as Madara meditated on a rock right underneath the waterfall, shirtless. Naruto's stomach grumbled and Madara felt their presence immediately.

"Naru-chan?" Madara called out.

"Sorry I interrupted your training Madara," Naruto apologized as Yuki gave him an apple and he sat on a rock. Madara stood up, stretched, dried himself off and knelt in front of Naruto. Madara rested his hand on Naruto's knees and looked at him closely.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Naruto bit into his apple never breaking eye contact with Madara.

"Your movements seem to be slow," Madara said and looked over at Yuki. Yuki nodded and disappeared. Naruto smiled and caressed Madara's cheek. Madara grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Tell me what's wrong. Is your health alright?"

"Everything's fine," Naruto said. "I have good news. I'm pregnant!" Madara's eyes widened. _'Already?' _Madara thought.

"You are?" Madara asked excitedly. Naruto nodded. _'Wow, I'm actually excited. I've never had children when I was younger.' _Madara thought. Madara hugged Naruto tightly and spun him around in pure joy. "I'm so happy, Naruto." Naruto chuckled. He liked the feel of Madara's strong arms around him.

"Oh," Madara said he lowered Naruto. "Now we have to move the wedding date." Naruto arched his eyebrows. He had totally forgot about the wedding.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked. Madara thought for a minute and then he spoke.

"I know what we're going to do." Madara lifted Naruto bridal style and used a jutsu and appeared in front of a monk monastery. "We could get married now."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. Madara nodded and walked towards the monk monastery with Naruto still in his arms. Madara explained to one of the monks their situation and the monk agreed to marry them.

"I do," Madara said and soon Naruto said the same thing. The monk gave them a paper to sign and Naruto gave up his name, 'Uzumaki' for 'Uchiha.' Madara then used the same jutsu and appeared in front of their mansion, Naruto in his arms one more time.

Welcome back, Uchiha Madara and Naruto," Yuki and Misaki said in unison. "Congratulations once again!" Madara and Naruto thanked them. Madara went up their room and laid Naruto gently on the bed. Madara then laid down next to Naruto and laid his head on Naruto's abdomen.

"I'm so happy, Naru-chan," Madara said as he intertwined his fingers with Naruto's.

"So am I," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Madara's hair. Madara then raised his head and leaned over Naruto.

"Your now an Uchiha and now your giving me a child," Madara said. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too," Naruto responded as he lifted his head and closed the gap between him and Madara so their lips could meet. Later that day, they sat outside underneath the apple tree and watched the sunset.

"I kind of like the sunrise better," Naruto stated as he ran his fingers through Madara's hair who was laying his head on Naruto's lap.

"I like both," Madara said. "The horizon is beautiful when the sun lights it up."

**~Konoha~**

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said as he burst into the meeting room in the Hokage tower. "We haven't found a scent at all within the 17 kilometers area." Kakashi nodded and dismissed him. Sasuke's head fell. He was hoping Kiba had found some trace or evidence of where Naruto might be.

"Any ideas, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked coolly. Sasuke looked at Kakashi then turned his gaze outside the window. He really had no idea where Madara might be. The hideout Madara had when Sasuke met him after he killed Itachi had already been raided and checked out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said sternly. "Do you have any ideas?" Sasuke looked at Sakura's angry green eyes and shook his head. Her head fell and he returned his gaze to the horizon.

"_Do you like the way the horizon looks when the sun sets or rises?" Madara asked Sasuke as they set out for camp. Sasuke looked at Madara with a confused look and looked at the horizon when the sun was setting. "I would love to have a house at the top of a mountain just so I can watch the horizon everyday when the sun sets or rises." Sasuke looked at the horizon and back at the camp site. _

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Of course!' _Sasuke thought.

"The horizon!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him and thought he had really lost it.

"Ok?" Sai said. "You showed us that you know how to identify your scenarios but right now our main concern is retrieving Naruto." Sasuke ignored him and looked at Kakashi.

"Madara once mentioned something about having a house on a mountain so he could see the horizon in better view," Sasuke said and then pointed out the window to six mountains. "Madara doesn't like the cold so that narrows it down to four mountains. He doesn't like the rain so it narrows it down to three."

"We must send Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Neji to see if they could catch Naruto's or Madara's scent," Sakura stated. Sai, Yamato, Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

"We'll all go," Kakashi said. "You too Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and stood up. They called everyone into the meeting room.

"There are possible mountains that Madara and Naruto could be," Kakashi explained to everyone. "Hinata, Neji. We need you to use Byakugan to tell us how far the mountains are from here." Neji and Hinata nodded and activated Byakugan.

"The mountain south from us is about 84 kilometers away from us," Neji said.

"The mountain to the southeast is about 76 kilometers away from us," Hinata said. "And the one southwest from us is about 89 kilometers away from us."

"Everyone," Kakashi started. "We'll check out the closest mountain to the furthest." Everyone nodded and headed for the first mountain. It took them five hours to reach the first mountain.

"I book us rooms in the inn," Yamato said. "We must rest and work slowly through the villages in this mountain. We must look everywhere." Everyone agreed and went to sleep except for Sasuke. Sasuke walked through the village around midnight and activated his sharingan. There were no signs of another sharingan user so Sasuke concentrated more the demonic chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi.

'_Naruto would be the one to birth my children.' _Sasuke got the best of him and shot a chidori to a concrete wall. Just the mere thought of Madara touching Naruto in an inappropriate caused Sasuke's teeth to grind against each other and his blood to boil. _'Naruto won't bare him children. He won't allow himself to be used for such a sick dream as raising a child to become your personal, soldier. Naruto is probably terrified right now. That asshole must have Naruto thrown in a cage or something.'_

**~At the Uchiha Mansion~**

"Madara!" Naruto shouted as spilled his seed all over Madara's chest. Naruto decided to change positions and ride Madara this time. Madara lifted himself and attacked one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto threw his head back and moaned.

"Say my name," Madara demanded. "I love the way you say my name." _'Especially during sex. God, it's like music to my ears when he screams my name. Wait, am I really turned on by the way he screams my name?' _Madara thought as he twirled the hardened stub around his tongue.

"Madara," Naruto said breathlessly which caused Madara's member to twitch as he heard his name being called with such a lust-laced voice. "Let's do it again." Madara's eyes widened.

"Naruto," Madara started. "Aren't you tired? This is our third round ya'know." _'Jesus Christ, I'm drained out and tired. Why is he so horny today. Don't tell me this pregnancy makes him hornier!' _Madara gulped when Naruto gave him a stern look.

"Fine," Naruto finally said, throwing his arms up in the air and getting off of Madara's leaking member. "Don't fuck me, see if I care!" Naruto grabbed a robe, put it on, and walked out of the room. Madara sat naked on the bed not registering yet what had happened. _'Shit! I forgot about PMS!' _

"Naruto, come back!" Madara shouted as he grabbed a robe and ran out of the room. "I'm sorry!" Naruto had made it all the way to the study which was on the other side of the mansion in a few steps which confused Madara but brushed it off. Naruto looked at him and back out the window.

"The moon is nice," Naruto said as he rested his chin on his hand on the windowsill. Madara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck from behind and rested his chin on Naruto's head. "I'm still mad."

"I know," Madara said. He closed his eyes and rocked them side to side to a soft tune in his head. "But your falling asleep." Naruto found himself zoning out.

"Yeah, your right," Naruto said. "I guess I am really tired." Madara nodded.

"And you need all the rest you can get now that you're pregnant," Madara said. "We don't want anything to happen to our child."

"Of course not!" Naruto said sternly. Madara walked over to his side and offered Naruto his hand.

"Let's go to bed," Madara offered.

"Carry me?" Naruto asked childishly. He lifted his arms up to Madara. Madara chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Talk about being spoiled," Madara said. "Stand up." Naruto stood up and Madara lifted him bridal-style in his arms and walked to their room. Naruto fell asleep mid-walk and Madara tucked him underneath the sheets and laid next to Naruto underneath the sheets as well. _'I think I might love him,' _Madara thought as he allowed sleep to come over him.

* * *

Ferrets- ferrets are really horny just in case you were wondering why i used ferret instead of rabbits. Ferrets are so horny that a female ferret, if in heat and can't find a mate, can die. True story.

Hope you enjoyed and liked it!! ^-^


	5. Sleepwalking Visions

**Chapter 5: Sleepwalking Visions**

**~1 Month later~**

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here for this long," a white-haired man said as he, along with seven other ninjas, bowed. The leader of the small village waved off their politeness.

"It's alright," the leader said. "Feel free to drop by anytime and if you need any workers to help you rebuild your village, feel free to borrow some people to help." Kakashi thanked the man and turned to the group.

"We're off to the next mountain," Kakashi said. The rest nodded. Sasuke nodded and went ahead of everyone else, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Why must we trust him?" Kiba said angrily. "For all we know, he's probably a distraction for Madara to get away with Naruto." Sai, Neji, and Yamato agreed. Hinata preferred to stay out of the argument.

"He may have betrayed us and Naruto especially," Sakura stepped in. "But he definitely cares for him."

"Then why did he attempt to kill Naruto numerous times?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto is alive, isn't he?" Sakura asked to prove her point. "We all know that if Sasuke really wanted Naruto dead, he would've killed him back at the Valley of End but he didn't. That proves something." Kiba's head fell as he agreed with Sakura.

"Kakashi-senpai," a soft voice said. Everyone turned their heads toward Hinata who had her byakugan activated. "Sasuke has performed a jutsu to reach the next mountain faster. He should be getting their in the next hour or so." Kakashi and Yamato exchanged looks.

"We must move now," Yamato said and everyone followed as they headed for the next mountain.

**~At Madara's Mansion~**

"Naruto!" Madara called out in the middle of the night. He was looking frantically for Naruto. He went outside by the apple tree and found Naruto standing there with his white kimono flowing in the night breeze.

"There you are!" Madara said as he ran to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's figure. "Why do you do this, Naru-chan?" Lately, Naruto had been sleepwalking through the garden and stopping near the apple tree and every time Madara would find him, Naruto would look like he was in a trance. Madara had had enough of sleepless nights when he had to save his energy to watch out for Naruto and his unborn child. Luckily he had the maids there that were highly trained ninjas.

"Madara?" Naruto blinked twice and turned around to face Madara. "Did I do it again?" Tears were rolling down Naruto's cheek as he buried his face in Madara's chest.

"It's ok, Naru-chan," Madara tried to sooth talk to Naruto.

"Its not ok!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'm endangering the life of our child, Madara!" Madara knew very well that sleepwalking during a pregnancy was very dangerous but he couldn't bring himself to let Naruto know that.

"We'll figure this out," Madara said as he cupped Naruto's face. "I promise." Madara kissed Naruto's forehead and carried him back into the house.

"Madara-sama!" Madara looked up and saw the worried face of Yuki and Misaki. "Is Naruto-sama alright?" Madara told them what happened and continued to his and Naruto's room. Madara laid Naruto down and activated his sharingan.

"_Get over here!" Madara demanded as he stood in front of a familiar cage._

"_Oh," the creature said from beyond the gate. "I smell Uchiha-trash." Madara frowned and waited for Kyuubi to show itself._

"_It concerns Naruto," Madara said and inwardly smiled as Kyuubi immediately showed its eyes. "He's been sleepwalking lately. Why is that?"_

"_Sleepwalking?" Kyuubi asked._

"_Did I stutter?" Madara asked. Kyuubi snarled at him._

"_Naruto seems to be in great health along with the child growing inside of him," Kyuubi started. "To tell you the truth, I never had one of my few vessels that have been impregnated sleepwalk." Madara frowned. "Unless. . ." Madara looked at Kyuubi with hope in his bleeding eyes._

"_Unless what?" Madara asked. Kyuubi thought for a minute before replying to Madara's urgent question._

"_His mind could be attempting to retrieve the memories you so diligently locked away," Kyuubi suggested. Madara's eyes widened. _

"_Impossible!" Madara denied. "I performed my most accurate and most powerful jutsu!"_

"_Yes you did," Kyuubi interrupted. "But it isn't perfect, Madara. YOU aren't perfect. Just because you've lived this long without a wrinkle on your forehead doesn't mean your movements don't age along with time or your mind." Madara gasped in shock at the realization that he probably didn't have enough chakra that day to perform the jutsu. _

"_Realized it haven't ya?" Kyuubi asked mockingly._

"_Quiet, you!" Madara shouted. "I may be old but I sure as hell can keep my lock on you."_

"_That's true," Kyuubi agreed coolly. "But not for long." Madara looked into the creature's eyes._

"_What did you say?" Madara asked._

"_Because your aging and the jutsu on Naruto is wearing off," Kyuubi began. "Your hold over me would be broken. To tell you the truth, my one and only true master in life have always been my vessels whenever I was sealed within them."_

"_So that means," Madara started but Kyuubi interrupted. _

"_Naruto is the only one in this world that has complete hold over me," Kyuubi stated. Kyuubi chuckled at Madara's shocked expression which caused the room to rumble. _

"No!" Madara woke up startled. Naruto stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up, instead, he cuddled into Madara. Madara laid back down and wrapped an arm protectively around Naruto. _'If Naruto regains his memory, he would divorce me and run back to Sasuke and Sasuke would raise my child!' _Madara balled his free hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. _'He will not have Naruto or my child!' _That whole night, Madara spent it thinking of how to keep Naruto from regaining his memories.

**~2****nd**** Mountain~**

Sasuke sneezed as he sat on a tree branch by the camp they set out before actually entering the larger village in the second mountain. _'Is Naruto thinking of me?' _Sasuke thought as he wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Sasuke leaned his head back against the tree trunk and looked at the moon. _'Naruto, please be alright.'_

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out. Sasuke looked down. "Would you keep watch for the first half of the night?" Sasuke nodded his head and beckoned Kakashi to go to sleep.

"Are you planning on how to kill us?" someone in the shadows asked coolly as if it was a common question of the day. Sasuke turned his head and saw Sai sitting next to him.

"No," Sasuke said coolly. "If I wanted to, I would've done so already." Sai nodded his head.

"True," Sai responded. "But your probably using us to get to Naruto." Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"In a way, your right," Sasuke said. "But I don't want to kill him."

"Well," Sai said. "When we get him back, I won't let you have him." Sasuke turned his full attention to Sai.

"What?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "What are you planning?" Sasuke grabbed Sai by the collar and brought Sai's face close to his. "Answer me!"

"I'm going to take him away from you," Sai said as he smiled his infamous, fake smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and then his sharingan went amuck.

"You try and I'll rip your heart out through your throat!" Sasuke threatened and punched Sai square in the face. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke drew out his sword but when he was about to swing it at Sai, a hand landed on his forearm.

"Don't," Sakura said sternly. "Although Sai may be a asshole from time to time, he's still Naruto's friend." Sasuke looked at her and lowered his arm. He shoved her hand away and hopped over to another tree.

"Keep a leash on his tongue," Sasuke said as he stood watch again. Sakura nodded and turned her attention to Sai.

"Sai," Sakura said sternly. "Go back to sleep." She turned to Sasuke and walked back to her sleeping bag.

**~At the Uchiha Mansion~**

"_The moon is so pretty," a young boy said as he sat on a swing and watched the moon. His messy, black hair that fell gracefully over his face was swaying in the wind. He lightly pushed himself back and forth in the swing as he enjoyed the wind. _

"_Itsu!" someone shouted. "Come back inside. It's late!" Itsu ignored the person calling him and just stared at the moon._

"_But it's so beautiful," Itsu said to no one in particular as he kept staring into the moon. "The shape reminds me of mommy's beautiful eyes." _

"_Why did you ignore me?" a man with long, black hair and pale skin said from behind Itsu._

"_Because your not mommy," Itsu replied. "You broke mommy's heart. Why did you do it?" Itsu turned his head to reveal his beautiful, big, blue eyes to the man. "Why did you do it Madara?" Itsu's eyes turned red with three, small, black pupils around the main pupil. The three black ones were spinning wildly and Itsu's eyes started to bleed. _

"_Forget him, Itsu," another man said from behind Madara. Madara turned around and in shock stared at the only other Uchiha. _

"_Daddy!" Itsu shouted in pure excitement. Itsu's 'daddy' squatted and opened his arms for his running son. Itsu buried his head in his daddy's chest while daddy lifted him up._

"_Sasuke!" Madara said in pure shock. Sasuke looked up and gave Madara a scowl. "Put him down."_

"_Don't talk to daddy like that!" Itsu shouted. Sasuke cooed him to be quiet and Itsu laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Itsu gave Madara a look of pure hatred while Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge Madara._

"_Itsu," Sasuke said. "Mommy is here." _

"_Really?" Itsu asked in excitement._

"_Yes I am," someone from behind Sasuke answered. Naruto appeared from behind Sasuke with a bump on his abdomen. He opened his arms and Itsu reached out for his mother._

"_Mommy!" Itsu squealed as Naruto chuckled. "Is the baby alright?" Itsu squirmed his way out of his mother's hold, stood in front of his mommy, and laid his head gently against Naruto's swollen abdomen. _

"_Ow!" Naruto said as he felt the baby inside of him kick. "The baby senses you, Itsu." Itsu smiled and kissed his mother's swollen stomach._

"_Feel it daddy," Itsu said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and laid it gently against his mother's belly. The baby kicked one more time against Sasuke's hand and Sasuke smiled. _

"_The baby senses its daddy as well," Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto passionately. _

"_I love you," Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's belly._

"_I love you too," Naruto said. _

"_And I love mommy, daddy, and baby!" Itsu shouted which caused Sasuke and Naruto to chuckle in unison. "Daddy." Itsu raised his arms towards Sasuke. Sasuke got the hint and lifted Itsu. _

"_Can we go home daddy?" Itsu asked. Sasuke nodded and walked away. Naruto turned around and faced Madara. _

"_Sorry Madara," Naruto said with a sincere look on his face. "But I couldn't allow Itsu to live the type of life you wanted for him. Sasuke is a great father. Better than you'll ever be." Naruto turned around and disappeared with his new family. _

"Naruto!" Madara screamed as he woke up drenched in sweat. Naruto appeared from behind the closet door with nothing on but his underwear.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he put on the yukata that he picked out and walked towards Madara. Madara looked at him and laid his hand on Naruto's stomach. It was only a few more weeks before Naruto would start showing.

"Madara?" Naruto said unsurely. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Madara answered. "Just a bad dream."

* * *

Hope you liked and enjoyed the new chapter!! ^-^


	6. Madara's Death and Sasuke's Resolution

**Chapter 6: Madara's death and Sasuke's resolution**

**~2 Months later~**

"Wow! Your showing!" Madara said excitedly when Naruto raised his pajama shirt to reveal the small bump. Naruto smiled then grimaced. "What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"The baby kicked," Naruto said with a smile. "Come feel." Naruto grabbed Madara's hand and laid it on his belly. Madara stayed there for a few seconds when the baby kicked once again.

"That's amazing," Madara said as he knelt in front of Naruto and kissed the slightly swollen stomach. Then, Yuki walked in.

"Time to check how the little Uchiha is doing," Yuki said as he beckoned Madara to move, knelt in front of Naruto, and concentrated chakra into her hands and laid it on the abdomen. After a few minutes, Yuki looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Healthy as can be," Yuki said. "Do you want to know the gender?" Naruto and Madara excitedly nodded. "It's a boy!" Naruto squealed and hugged Madara.

"I wouldn't have mind it being a girl but I'm very happy that it's a boy," Naruto said.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Yuki asked. Naruto nodded while Madara shook his head.

"What do you think Naru-chan?" Madara asked.

"I like the name Itsu," Naruto replied. "How do you like that?" Madara nodded his head.

"Great!" Yuki said. "Now Naruto, we must make you some soup." Naruto nodded and followed Yuki out of the nursery to the kitchen. Madara went to the study and locked the door. He felt a pang in his chest and doubled-over.

"Shit!" Madara exclaimed as he made it to his desk on uneasy legs. "Not now, not now!" Madara kept saying. 'Damn you, Kyuubi!'

**~At the 2nd**** mountain~**

"Forgive our intrusion," Yamato apologized to the leader of the bigger village in the second mountain.

"It's alright," the leader said. "There's a bridge that connects this mountain to the next mountain. Make it useful." Yamato and the rest of the group thanked the leader and set out to the next mountain.

"This one has got to be it!" Kiba said desperately. Everyone agreed. They had begun to walk on the bridge when they felt an evil wind whip through the air.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked. Then, a shockwave coursed through the bridge nearly knocking everyone off the bridge. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan while Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"There's a manor over by the west," Neji said. Hinata agreed. Then, they saw red clouds and then a red beam shot upward with so much force that it shook that mountain and even the bridge. Sasuke held on and looked closely then gasped.

"Kyu-Kyuubi!" Sasuke said. Everyone stared in shock. Sasuke jumped in front of everyone and proceeded to run towards the fire that had broke out through that area.

"Sasuke wait!" Kakashi shouted with very little affect on Sasuke. Sasuke continued to run towards the fire. _'Naruto!'_

**~At the Uchiha Mansion~**

"Would you like tomato soup, Naru-chan?" Misaki asked as Naruto sat on a stool near the counter.

"Sure," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Here's your kimono," Yuki handed Naruto a white kimono. Naruto took off his shirt and his pants and out on his kimono. He was used to undressing in front of them so he wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he adjusted the sash then he felt a pang in his head. Naruto grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Naruto?" Yuki asked. "Are you alright?" Naruto then began to scream.

"_Wake up kit!" something roared in his head. Naruto was standing in front of a cage and saw the fox from last time._

"_What are you doing?" Naruto cried out. _

"_Making you remember!" Kyuubi shouted. Kyuubi opened his mouth and shot a black ball of chakra towards Naruto. Naruto tried to move away but found himself unable to. He closed his eyes and felt the chakra hit him and seep into his skin. He started screaming. Then, he opened his eyes out of pure shock. The memories were seeping in. Cutting through him like knives cutting through an apple nice and slowly. Then, Naruto unleashed his pain. _

"MADARA!" Naruto screamed with a force that blew that half of the mansion to pieces. Yuki and Misaki were blown along with half of the house with some serious wounds.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as she started to cough up blood.

"AHH!" Misaki yelled in pure agony. Some of Naruto's evil chakra latched itself to Misaki's arm and was currently burning the first layer of skin. Yuki tried to move to her but found her legs unresponsive. Then, she felt eyes on her and she looked up out of fear and curiosity. Red eyes. Red eyes full of pain and agony were looking right through her and into her soul. Yuki's eyes began to bleed and she started coughing up blood but she couldn't will herself to look away from those eyes that showed so much dismay and sorrow. Such a sad thing. _'Poor thing,' _Yuki thought as she embraced death's cloak into an eternal sleep.

Naruto started wailing. His chakra was seeping out of him like blood and was destroying everything in its path like Amaretsu. Naruto's hair grew to his shoulder and his teeth grew into fangs but his petite figure became smaller and his swollen stomach was a bit more visible.

".to," Madara said slowly in pure shock and for the first time in 40 years, Uchiha Madara felt fear seep into his very being. Naruto turned around and stared into the Mangekyou Sharingan of the man he had fallen in love with, the father of his unborn child, and the reason for his insanity.

"Naruto," Madara said once more. "I know what I did. Everything I did was wrong. But my love for you is real. In these three months I, Uchiha Madara, fell in love for the first time in my wicked life with a fragile boy such as yourself. I saw what Sasuke saw in you but I learned how to appreciate better than he ever did." Naruto brought his hands to his ears to cover them. He was confused, desperate and heartbroken for the second time. But this time, it hurt more than the first time. Naruto fell to his knees and held his chest. He was hurt when Sasuke left him but Madara _did _learn how to appreciate Naruto and for the first time in his life, Naruto felt like a person and not an object of infatuation.

Naruto's chakra was dying down and his fangs turned back to his teeth and his body turned to its normal figure but his hair remained the same shoulder length it had grown to. Naruto was silently crying out of desperation. Madara approached him slowly but stopped when he sensed the chakra of other people coming. _'They've come for him. He's leaving me,' _Madara thought as he saw Sasuke appear first. Then, the rest appeared a few seconds later.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards him and hugged him. Naruto didn't do anything but continued to cry.

"It's over Madara," Kakashi said. Sakura started her medical exam over Naruto's body. Naruto smacked her hand away when she got to his abdomen but it was a second too late. Sakura gasped and stood up.

"Naruto's pregnant," Sakura said to the others. Everyone gasped. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke. He slowly approached Naruto and managed to kneel in front of him. "Say something." Naruto just continued to cry. Sasuke's sharingan started acting wildly as he looked up at Madara.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke drew his sword and ran at full speed towards Madara. Madara accepted his fate and didn't even flinch. Blood tainted the grass and Naruto slowly looked up at Madara's falling form. Madara mouthed the words _I love you _and fell to his death. Naruto held his chest once more as he felt the biggest pang in his chest.

"Madara!" Naruto screamed causing everyone to back up a bit. Sasuke turned towards Naruto in confusion. Naruto began to scream. Scream to the top of his lungs. The tears were running down his face like waterfalls. He managed to stand up and run towards Madara's limp body. Naruto lifted Madara's head and kissed his lips that were starting to get cold. Everyone looked at Naruto's actions with confusion.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said unsure of how to approach Naruto after his actions. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy he's dead after what he did to you?"

"All you know how to do is kill Sasuke!" Naruto bit back without looking at Sasuke but still holding Madara's head. Sasuke flinched. "All Konoha ever did to me was give me injuries, headaches, and heartbreaks. Konoha is gone and I left with it. Why couldn't you just leave me alone with my husband and my child!" Sasuke stepped back out of shock.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke said in a broken tone. Naruto started to chuckle. It was a sickly, broken and empty chuckle.

"What am I saying?" Naruto asked him. "What am I saying? Have all the killings you've done made you stupid?" Sasuke flinched again but this time stood his grounds. He wasn't going to give up on Naruto. He had come to far to give up now.

"The killings I have done made me more psychotic and out of my mind," Sasuke bit back. "But if there is one thing certain that my killings hasn't affected and that is my love for you. And whether you like it or not I am going to do anything and everything in my power to make you understand that."

* * *

Hope you liked it!!


	7. Journey back Home

**Chapter 7: Journey back Home**

"The killings I have committed made me more psychotic and out of my mind," Sasuke bit back. "But if there is one thing certain that my killings hasn't affected and that is my love for you. And whether you like it or not I am going to do anything and everything in my power to make you understand that." Naruto stared ahead at the broken house, rocking his and Madara's corpse back and forth.

"Keep your wretched love," Naruto said ever so softly. "I don't need it. I don't want it." Sasuke felt another pang in his chest but didn't back down.

"That's too bad," Sasuke said. "Because I am going to give it to you because deep down inside I know you still love me."

"You know nothing!" Naruto bit back. He turned his head to look at Sasuke so fast that his now shoulder-length hair moved gracefully. Naruto glared at Sasuke who stared back with as much intensity.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he stepped into their view. "You have to come back to the village. You're a Konoha ninja and you have to return."

"The Hokage is dead!" Naruto shouted. "Meaning that I hold no ties to that village any longer." Naruto didn't stop glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke continued to stare back.

"That's true," Kakashi said. "Tsunade is dead but I was appointed the next Hokage and as your former sensei you have an obligation to return to the village, even if you decide that you do not want to remain a ninja anymore!" Naruto blinked and looked up at Kakashi. Then, before anyone could do anything, Naruto punched Kakashi square in the face.

"The hell with your obligations!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was shocked at how fast Naruto moved especially Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan on time to notice that Naruto had reached into Madara's pocket, pulled out a kunai, and was about to stab Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said sternly. Kakashi moved backwards with Sasuke's warning. Kakashi had no idea what happened until he looked up and saw Sasuke holding Naruto's wrist in which the kunai was being held in. Naruto reached for another kunai but Sasuke grabbed a hold of his other wrist.

"I don't want to hurt you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Should've thought about that before you left four years ago," Naruto said. Naruto moved forward and head-butted Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stumbled backwards and lost his grip on one of Naruto's wrists. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the abdomen and sent him flying a few feet backwards. Naruto then looked at Kakashi and ran for him. Kakashi was about to lift his headband when he felt a sharp pain in the hand he was about to use to lift his headband.

"Nu-uh, uh, Sensei," Naruto said as he appeared squatting on top of Kakashi's shoulders. "Using your fake sharingan is called cheating in my book." Naruto then jumped off and kicked Kakashi in the side of the head sending him flying next to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she ran forward towards Naruto. "Stop it!" She ran towards him with a syringe to calm him down. Right when she was about to inject it into his neck, Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist, folded it backwards with the syringe facing her and made her inject herself with the sleeping potion. Sakura fell to the floor into a fast sleep. Naruto lifted his head and stared at the rest of the group. He began to run towards them but instead ran into a cage.

"What the hell?" Naruto was confused. The place was dark and there was water everywhere. Naruto looked upward at the cage and realized he was inside of his mind.

"Why am I here at a time like this?" Naruto asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi opened its eyes but didn't say a word. "Answer me!"

"Because I sent you here," someone said. Naruto turned around and leaned backwards towards the cage. "Why you cowarding now?"

"Who says I am cowarding?" Naruto asked in frustration. Sasuke was now face to face with Naruto. Naruto looked up into those bleeding eyes. It reminded him so much of Madara that he gritted his teeth out of desperation. He wanted Madara to hold him and soothe his hair and say it was all a bad dream. He wanted Madara to kiss his hand and lead him into the garden to play with all the earthly creatures. But Naruto knew better than to wish and hope. All Naruto had to do now was to accept the fact that Madara was gone and he was stuck with this poor excuse for an Uchiha.

"No?" Sasuke asked. "Then why are you trembling?" Naruto gasped and hugged himself as he slid down to the ground and started crying.

"I hate you," Naruto said. Sasuke was taken aback. He knelt in front of Naruto and reached out his hand to caress Naruto.

"You don't mean that," Sasuke said in attempt to convince himself that Naruto still loved him.

"You have no idea how much I mean it," Naruto said in a broken tone. Naruto sensed the hand and smacked it away. "I don't need your pity or your love. I don't need anything that comes from you or Konoha."

"But your son needs a father," Sasuke interrupted. Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that and the more he thought about it the more he realized that his son did need a father. "I could be your son's father. I'll take full responsibility of everything and anything you guys need." Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying to him.

"You'll take full responsibility of a child that isn't even yours?" Naruto asked. Then, Sasuke did something that Naruto never thought possible. Sasuke gave him a real smile. One that was bigger than the usual smirk Naruto used to get from Sasuke when he was amused.

"He's still an Uchiha and he's _your _son," Sasuke said as he gently laid his hand on Naruto swollen abdomen. Naruto winced when the baby kicked causing Sasuke to widen his smile. "He doesn't seem to mind." Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke snapped his fingers and now they were in the field. Kiba had carried Sakura and laid her down on top of Akamaru. Hinata was tending to Kakashi's wound.

"What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not asking you to love me back because you made it clear enough that you no longer love me but think about your child." Naruto didn't want his son to be raised by another man in fear that his son might hate him for having a different father but Sasuke was an Uchiha. All Uchihas looked the same so there was a great possibility that his child would look like Sasuke.

"I'm offering you a better life for you and your son Naruto," Sasuke repeated once again.

"I accept your offer," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and reached out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto took it hesitantly and allowed Sasuke to help him up. They started walking towards the group before Naruto felt a great amount of fatigue and he leaned on Sasuke for support.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he felt Naruto's weight shifting more and more towards him. Naruto nodded.

"I'm just tired," Naruto said as he started to feel dizzy. He then fainted in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke wrapped his arm underneath Naruto's knees and lifted him bridal style.

"He's accepted to come back," Sasuke said to the group. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's get going," Kakashi said. "It would take at least three days for us to get back to Konoha." The group nodded and started their journey back to their village.

**~A few hours later~**

"I think we should set camp," Sasuke said. Everyone looked at Sasuke curiously.

"If your tired," Sai said. "I could carry Naruto for awhile."

"Like hell you are!" Kiba intervened. "I don't trust you, you perv! C'mon Sasuke, I'll carry Naruto if your tired."

"Who ever said I was tired?" Sasuke asked highly annoyed. "It just isn't good for Naruto's back. He's pregnant and his back needs proper support." Kiba raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And since when did you turn into a doula_(1)_?" Kiba asked as he smirked.

"Since I'm the one who's going to be fathering his child!" Sasuke said sternly.

"Woah! What?" Kiba asked.

"The only way he agreed to come back was by me offering to father his child," Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto's sleeping face.

"The new counselors are not going to allow that Sasuke," Neji said. "You're a criminal and they won't allow you to take care of Naruto let alone raise a child!"

"I know that," Sasuke said. "But Kakashi is the Hokage and he has the final say in it." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with hope in his eyes.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began but Sasuke interrupted.

"Keep me under Anbu surveillance for as long as you want," Sasuke started. "Make me start all over again from a genin, anything you want but please let me take care of Naruto!" Sasuke by now was practically begging.

"There are new counselors Kakashi-sensei," Hinata began. "I'm pretty sure they'll see the positive note on this situation." Kakashi agreed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"Woah!" Kiba started up. "The Uchiha thanked someone!" Everyone began to chuckle until they heard a soft groaning and saw that Sakura had woken up.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she ran towards him.

"Sakura," Sai said as he grabbed her hand. "He's sleeping." Sakura took a closer look at Naruto.

"We should camp put now," Sakura said.

"Can't we just lay him down on Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"No," Sakura said. "The movement against his back is dangerous and may result in birth defects or birth problems."

"Alright," Kakashi said. "We're camping out for the night."

Everyone fell asleep and of course Sasuke kept watch but instead of being perked up on a tree branch, he was leaning against the tree trunk. Naruto was laying down next to him on Sasuke's sleeping bag. Sakura was sleeping next to Naruto to make sure nothing was wrong with the baby. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and noticed that he was smiling in his sleep. Sasuke leaned down and was about to kiss Naruto before Naruto spoke in his sleep.

"Madara," Naruto said softly. Sasuke shot his head back and felt yet another pang in his chest. This one was so strong though that he doubled over a bit. He gasped for air when the pain just wouldn't subside.

"Give me your arm," Sakura said as she appeared with a syringe.

"How long were you awake?" Sasuke asked.

"When you began to lean down towards Naruto," Sakura replied. Sasuke began to calm down. Sakura sat next to Sasuke on his right side so she wouldn't be blocking their view on Naruto. "It must hurt a lot." Sasuke looked at her then focused his eyes on Naruto's sleeping form.

"It does," Sasuke said. "You just witnessed first hand how much it hurts to be in love with someone who calls someone else's name while they sleep."

"I'm sorry to say this Sasuke but you brought upon yourself this great pain your dealing with right now," Sakura said.

"I know," Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at his hands and then back at Sakura. "Would he ever forgive me?" Sakura looked at the broken Uchiha.

"Naruto always forgives," Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course he does. Wrong question," Sasuke said with a sad tone. "Would he ever love me again?" Sakura was at lost for words.

"Now that's the real question," Sakura stated in a as a matter of fact tone. "Ask him at the appropriate time." Sasuke nodded his head.

"You should go back to sleep," Sasuke said. Sakura greed and situated herself in her sleeping bag next to Naruto. _'Would you ever love me back, Naruto?' _Sasuke kept thinking over and over again in his mind that night.

* * *

_1. doula-_ a mid-wife, its like the nanny for a mother during pregnancy. sometimes a doula could stick around and be the nanny for the kids but a doula is basically a nanny for the mother.


	8. Mood Swings and Hope

**~The Next Morning~**

"Naruto," someone said softly as they began to gently shake Naruto awake. Naruto was tired and wanted to continue sleeping. "Naruto, wake up." Naruto stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed by now. Naruto then opened his eyes and was greeted by a pink haired woman.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. He backed up from the woman and looked around frantically. Then, he remembered where he was. "Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked. She reached into her backpack for something. "You should eat something." She took out a rice ball and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took it hesitantly and ate it slowly.

"Naruto," Sakura said as soon as Naruto was done eating. "I have to check your baby to see if he's alright." Naruto nodded and allowed Sakura to check on his son.

"How is he?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"He's just fine," Sakura said. "He seems to be a very healthy baby." Naruto gave her a small smile and rubbed his abdomen.

"How is the baby?" Sasuke asked from behind Sakura.

"Healthy as can be," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"And Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "How is Naruto's health?"

"I am fine," Naruto said sternly. Sasuke ignored him and kept his eyes on Sakura.

"He's also healthy," Sakura said. "But with the pregnancy he'll quickly get tired and would constantly have to rest." Sasuke nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to Sasuke. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone surrounding him.

"Can you back up?" Naruto asked. "I can't breathe properly with all of you surrounding me." Naruto didn't look up but made his voice loud and firm to show that he was serious.

"Sakura," Sasuke said and gestured for Sakura and Kakashi to leave them.

"Thank you," Naruto said. He continued to rub his abdomen. Naruto noticed when Sasuke was sitting next to him because the baby kicked causing Naruto to wince. Sasuke noticed the wince.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"The baby kicked again when you sat next to me," Naruto said. "He seems to really like you." Sasuke smiled.

"Can I feel?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few seconds before nodding. Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's abdomen. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. He moved his hand towards the left and rested his hand on the left side of the abdomen. Sasuke's smile widened when he felt the baby kick on that side as well. Naruto was watching with curiosity at how excited and happy Sasuke looked. _'It's not even his kid and he's all excited about feeling the baby kicking.' _Naruto thought as he kept watching Sasuke's excited expression whenever he felt the baby kick.

"Ow!" Naruto said as the baby kicked harder this time. Sasuke withdrew his hand.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"It wasn't you," Naruto reassured. "The baby just kicked really hard this time." Sasuke nodded. Kiba then appeared in front of them and squatted.

"Hey!" Kiba said. Naruto hadn't noticed him there and nearly had a heart attack when Kiba appeared in his face.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as he punched Kiba in the face out of fear. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement and Sai smirked.

"Its alright Naruto," Sasuke said as he calmed Naruto down. Naruto glared at Kiba and Sai and rested his head against the tree trunk.

"We have to get moving," Sai said. "Can you walk Naruto?" Naruto nodded, stood up and waited for Sasuke to stand up. Once Sasuke stood up Naruto walked with Sasuke by his side.

"Are you alright to walk Naruto?" Kakashi asked when they walked towards the rest of the group.

"You can sit on Akamaru for awhile," Kiba suggested.

"I'm fine to walk," Naruto said as he crossed his arm. "I'm pregnant not crippled!" Kiba and Kakashi's sweat dropped while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Kakashi said as they all began to walk.

**~5 hours and over 20 breaks later~**

"I'm hungry!" Naruto complained to Sasuke quietly but sternly. "Give me some food!" Sasuke rolled his eyes for the 80th time.

"I told you I can't give you anymore food Naruto!" Sasuke said sternly as if he was talking to a child. "You need to eat tomorrow and the day after tomorrow!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"You just want me to die," Naruto said quietly but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"That's not true," Sasuke said. "We still need to save that food for the next two days." Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "My mood swings are getting the best of me."

"It's alright," Sasuke said.

"Can't we stay at a nearby village?" Naruto asked. "I seriously want a bath and I want new clothes."

"I can ask," Sasuke said.

"Please do so," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke nodded and walked ahead of Naruto and reached Kakashi.

"Is it possible for us to stay at an inn in the nearest village for the night?" Sasuke asked.

"You do realize its one in the afternoon?" Kakashi asked.

"Not now but tonight," Sasuke said.

"I suppose we could," Kakashi said.

"Good," Sasuke said. "And thanks again." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke walked back towards Naruto.

"He said we could," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a whiny tone.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm tired," Naruto said. "Carry me." Naruto stretched out his arms. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "How am I suppose to carry you?"

"By giving me a piggyback ride you idiot!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to stop and look at them. "Give me a goddamn piggyback ride!" Naruto shouted with so much sternness that Sasuke started to get nervous.

"Fine!" Sasuke squatted while Naruto situated himself on Sasuke's back and secured his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stood up and had a firm grip on Naruto's legs.

"You good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped. Then, they began to walk. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and fell asleep.

**~6 hours later~**

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "I could carry him for awhile."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. "I think we could go through the whole night."

"You sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "We'll just need to stock up on food. Naruto's eating for a whole village and I'm down on food." Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

"We can go the next village and look for food." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke nodded as they all headed for the nearest village.

_Naruto woke up in a warm bed. He looked around and saw that the sheets were red silk and the room was very big and spacious. He head some running and lifted his head to look at the door. The door swung open to reveal two black haired boys with beautiful, big blue eyes running into the room._

"_Mommy!" they both screamed in unison as they jumped on the bed. "Daddy's coming for us. We must hide!"_

"_Calm down Itsu," Naruto said as he was pulled out of his bed by his oldest son. _

"_Yesh mommy," the youngest said. "Dadda's coming for ush!" Naruto chuckled at his youngest son's form of speaking._

"_Hei," Naruto said. "Why do you guys have-" Naruto wiped off something creamy from Hei's face and tasted it. "Pancake batter all over you guys?" _

"_Itsu, daddy, and I deshided to makes some pancake for your birthday," Hei began. "And Itsu threw shum at me then I threw shum at him and daddy yelled at ush and then Itsu and I deshided to throw some at daddy and we had a pancake fight."_

"_Woah," someone said from the door. "Calm down Hei, you'll give yourself a heart attack if you talk like that without taking a break to breathe." Hei nodded and Itsu stood next to Hei. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back at Naruto and sat behind him on the bed while wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist._

"_Don't you guys have something to say to mommy?" Sasuke asked. Hei and Itsu nodded their heads. _

"_Happy Birthday MOMMY!" Hei and Itsu shouted in unison. Naruto chuckled and kissed both of them on the forehead._

"_Thank you," Naruto said sincerely. _

"_We love you mommy!" Hei and Itsu said. _

"_Now give me another sibling!" Itsu said demandingly. Naruto was taken back by the sudden outburst and arched an eyebrow while Sasuke chuckled._

"_I guess we have to start working on that," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck. "What do you think Naruto?"_

"_I think so too," Naruto said as he chuckled. Sasuke then reached out for something in his pocket._

"_For you," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the ring box. _

"_Sasuke?" Naruto said in confusion as he opened the box and saw a new wedding ring in it. _

"_Five years Naruto," Sasuke said in Naruto's ear. "Let's renew our vows." Naruto turned around and kissed Sasuke passionately. "Happy Birthday Naruto." _

"_I love you Sasuke," Naruto said. _

"_I love you too," Sasuke said._

"_And we love mommy and daddy!" Hei and Itsu said in unison as they jumped on the bed and surrounded their parents. Sasuke and Naruto chuckled._

"_And we love you too," Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. _

Sasuke woke up to the sound of someone chuckling. The group decided to stay at an inn in the nearest village like Naruto wanted to stock up on food and to allow Naruto some proper rest. The person in charge of the inn noticed Naruto was pregnant and gave Sasuke and Naruto's room free of charge and everyone else half-price. Sasuke heard more chuckling and turned his head to see a smile on Naruto's face. Their room was a single king-sized bed room so Sasuke shared the bed with Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out. Naruto stirred in his sleep and cuddled into Sasuke. Sasuke felt the swollen abdomen on his rib and then felt a kick from the baby. "Careful, you'll wake up your mother." Sasuke rubbed the swollen abdomen. The baby must've heard him because it didn't kick again.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in his sleep. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Naruto's sleeping form. _Now he's sleeptalking?' _Sasuke thought as he turned on his side to get a better view of Naruto. Naruto cuddled more into Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's petite figure and activated his sharingan to see what Naruto was dreaming about. Sasuke had a huge smile plastered on his face when he saw Naruto's dream. The dream gave Sasuke hope for a new life with Naruto and _their _son and perhaps hope for another child.


	9. Chances

**Chapter 9: Chances**

'_Its warm,' _Naruto thought as he cuddled more into the warmth that was embracing. _'These strong arms feel so good.' _Naruto snuggled more into the arms then realized his situation. Naruto gasped and shot his eyes opened. Naruto nearly had a heart attack until he realized that it was Sasuke who was embracing him. Naruto looked at the window and realized that it was still dark meaning that he had more time to sleep. Naruto laid his head into the pillow that embraced him with coldness. Naruto's head jerked back up and instead of resting his head on the pillow he rested his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck. _'I doubt he'd mind,' _Naruto thought as he welcomed sleep once again.

"_Naruto!" someone shouted. Naruto looked around the garden but couldn't find anyone. "Naruto!"_

"_Where are you!" Naruto shouted back. _

"_Naruto," the voice said calmly. Naruto heard the voice from behind him and quickly turned around. _

"_Madara!" Naruto shouted in delight as he threw himself into Madara's opened arms. "I love you so much!" Naruto kissed Madara passionately as Madara brought Naruto to his chest to deepen the kiss. _

"_I love you too," Madara said when they broke apart. Naruto rested his head on Madara's chest as Madara hummed a soft tune. "Which is why I want you to do something for me."_

"_Anything," Naruto said. Madara smiled._

"_I want you to forget about me," Madara said. Naruto jerked his head back to look at Madara's eyes._

"_What!" Naruto shouted. "How could you ask that of me! You I can't do that."_

"_Well then," Madara said. "If you can't forget about me then at least fall out of love with me and fall in love with Sasuke again." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fall out of love with Madara? To Naruto, it was like asking him to kill Madara again. _

"_I can't," Naruto said._

"_You can't?" Madara asked. "Or you refuse to do so?"_

"_But I love you Madara," Naruto said as he desperately held on to Madara's shirt. _

"_You were in love with Sasuke once, remember?" Madara stated. "I'm pretty sure its possible for you to fall in love with him again."_

"_Madara-" Naruto began but was abruptly cut off by Madara._

"_I'm not asking you to fall in love with him from one day to the next but try and I'm positive that you will fall in love with him," Madara said._

"_But Madara," Naruto began once again until he saw Madara's pleading eyes._

"_Please," Madara pleaded. "Do it for me. Do it for our son." Naruto by now was crying but nonetheless agreed._

"_I promise," Naruto said. Madara smiled and kissed him on the forehead._

"_I'll always love you," Madara said._

"_And even if I do fall in love with Sasuke deep down I will always love you as well," Naruto reassured him. _

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he gently shook Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and shot upward.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked down at Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said unsurely. Then, he noticed the tears rolling down Naruto's face and Sasuke sat up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I think so," Naruto said as he sniffled and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke laid back down on his side with his back facing Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he crawled closer to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Can you face me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned on his other side and looked at Naruto.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto ignored and got underneath the sheets again and cuddled closer to Sasuke.

"Can you hold me while we sleep?" Naruto asked, feeling the heat going to his face as he hid it in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't ask anymore question but he did wrap his arms around Naruto making Naruto relax more.

"Am I putting pressure on the baby?" Sasuke asked when he felt the swollen abdomen against his flat abdomen.

"No," Naruto replied. "He's fine."

About ten minutes had gone by and Naruto couldn't find himself tired enough to fall asleep.

"Your awake aren't you?" Sasuke asked bringing Naruto from his stupor. Naruto blinked, brought his head back and looked at Sasuke. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Naruto said as he felt a chill come in through the window causing him to shiver a bit.

"Do you want me to close the window?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said. "The mood swings also include swings in temperature." Sasuke nodded and continued stare at the wall.

"Sasuke," Naruto said after a few seconds.

"Yes?" Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto to find him looking back at him.

"I want to try it," Naruto said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Try what exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to actually try us," Naruto said. "I want to try to fall in love with you again." Sasuke let go of his embrace and sat up to stare at Naruto.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want you to feel obligated to love me if you don't want to."

"But I do want to try!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up as well. "Would you give me a chance?" Sasuke smiled.

"I will give you as many chances as you want," Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a small smile and winced when the baby kicked. "He's a kicker."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said as he chuckled. Sasuke smiled when he saw that Naruto seemed to be a bit happier. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?" Sasuke asked. "All I ever did was cause you pain."

"For giving me another chance," Naruto said. "For giving _our _son another chance." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and laid it on his swollen abdomen as he felt the baby kick. Sasuke smiled when he felt the baby kick and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Don't cry Sasuke," Naruto said as he leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

"I'm just so happy," Sasuke said as he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I am finally happy."

"You deserve to be happy," Naruto said as he rubbed Sasuke's back with one hand and ran his fingers with the other hand through Sasuke's hair. "We all do." Naruto then picked up Sasuke's head and closed the gap between them when he met Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke longed for that feeling and savored every moment of it as he gently leaned into the kiss. Yes, this was another chance for him.

* * *

This chapter is really short but i had to give it its own chapter because it just wouldn't fit in with the rest of the other upcoming chapters. Hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter though. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The New Council's Decision

**Chapter 10: The New Council's Decision**

"Naruto!" someone said as they shook a blondie that was still asleep in bed. "Naruto!" Naruto stirred in his sleep and tried to ignore the person that was intruding his dreams in a rather rude manner.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he threw the sheets off of his body in annoyance. "I'm awake!" Sasuke arched an eyebrow in amusement and bent down to grab the sheets Naruto had thrown rather harshly to the ground.

"We have to get moving," Sasuke said. "If I carry you we can reach Konoha in a few hours. We walked a lot last night." Naruto stretched and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"The baby says good morning," Naruto said softly as he rubbed the swollen abdomen. Sasuke smiled, walked over to Naruto, and rubbed the swollen belly.

"Good morning baby," Sasuke said and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "He's a kicker, he's definitely going to have your energy." Naruto allowed himself a small smile and nodded his head.

"Can I shower?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a new yukata and a towel. Naruto showered for the half an hour and came out wearing his new, navy-blue yukata. Sasuke went in after Naruto and showered.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Are we going to eat first?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and led him out of the room where they were greeted by the rest of the group. Naruto felt a bit shy being around his old peers and hid himself behind Sasuke.

"Are you hungry Naruto?" Sakura asked as she peeked behind Sasuke to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Can we sit somewhere where only you can sit next to me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow but didn't ask questions and complied with Naruto's request. They went to a local restaurant and Sasuke sat Naruto in the corner where only Sasuke could sit on his right side.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto didn't look up but answered nonetheless.

"Fine," Naruto replied while keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him. "Sasuke, I don't feel comfortable." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because I don't!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper.

"You have to eat!" Sasuke whispered back in the same harsh tone. "I'm here, you don't have to talk if you don't want to." Naruto glared at Sasuke but Sasuke continued to order his and Naruto's food without even peeking a glance at Naruto's expression. _'He doesn't change at all,' _Naruto thought as he took a sip from his tea. _'No one really hasn't except for me.' _Naruto sighed heavily which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and a few others including Sai, Neji, and Kakashi. After eating, they all organized themselves for the rest of their journey.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded and began to run full speed.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he motioned Naruto to settle his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke gave him a piggyback ride. "Are you ready?" Naruto held on tight and nodded. Sasuke concentrated chakra into his feet and ran at full speed.

"I'm going to transfer chakra to you," Naruto said mid-run. Sasuke was already ahead of everyone but was quickly running out of chakra.

"You have to save your energy Naruto," Sasuke said as he panted heavily.

"Kyuubi's chakra is protecting the baby," Naruto said. "I'm transferring my own chakra into your body." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke felt when the chakra transfusion was being done because his speed was picking up and he was less tired.

"Thank you," Sasuke said mid-run. Sasuke didn't hear a respond and looked back to find Naruto asleep on his shoulder. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"_Kyuubi!" Sasuke shouted. "Is Naruto alright?"_

"_Yes he is you Uchiha brat!" Kyuubi barked back after being rudely awakened from it's blissful sleep. "He used a lot of his own chakra so he's just tired, nothing serious." Sasuke nodded and returned to reality._

"Sasuke!" someone shouted as Sasuke leaped forward and landed in front of the familiar gates of Konoha. Sasuke looked up and saw Konohamaru.

"How's Naruto-senpai?" Konohamaru asked.

"He's tired," Sasuke said. Sasuke didn't feel it was in his place to ask but he still did nonetheless. "How's everyone doing with rebuilding the village?" Konohamaru gave him a hard look and glared daggers at Sasuke.

"We managed," Konohamaru said. He reached out for Naruto but Sasuke moved away from his hands. "Thanks for bringing Naruto back. The new council members decided to let you live if you brought Naruto back in peace."

"That's kind of them," Sasuke said but refused to hand Naruto over to Konohamaru.

"The council members have decided upon your punishment," Konohamaru said as he approached Sasuke again. "Banishment from the village." Sasuke's future came to a crash. _'Banishment?' _Sasuke thought.

"Banishment!" Sasuke thought out loud as his eyes widened and Konohamaru nodded.

"Yes," Konohamaru reassured. "Now give me Naruto and we'll have two Anbu ninjas accompany you out of the village.

"You can't!" Sasuke objected. "The Hokage has the last say in it and he isn't here yet!"

"What's going?" someone said. Konohamaru and Sasuke turned their heads to look at Kakashi and the rest of the group.

"The council has declared that Sasuke's punishment should be banishment," Konohamaru said. "And he refuses to hand Naruto to me."

"Naruto isn't an object to be handed over!" Sasuke shouted at Konohamaru. Naruto stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. He jumped off of Sasuke's back and ran over to Konohamaru and gave him a hug. Konohamaru smiled and hugged his senpai back. "When did we arrive?"

"Just now," Konohamaru said. "You should go lie down. Come, you can live with me since your apartment was one of the unfortunate buildings that collapsed with the attack." Konohamaru shot Sasuke a death glare and Naruto refused to look at Sasuke after the comment.

"He's going to live with me!" Sasuke shouted as he stood in front of the smaller ninja in a threatening manner. "So back off and take us to these new council members!"

"The hell with you Uchiha!" Konohamaru shouted back. "Haven't you caused Konoha enough pain especially Naruto! Why won't you just accept your punishment and get the fuck out of our village."

"Enough!" Naruto shouted. "Take us the council, Konohamaru." Konohamaru stared in shock at Naruto's outburst but obeyed his senpai nonetheless.

"Shizune, Kurenai-sensei," Konohamaru said. "They're here. Kakashi-senpai, these are your new council members." Kakashi nodded and dismissed Konohamaru and the rest of the group with Naruto and Sasuke as an exception.

"Hokage-sama," Shizune and Kurenai said in unison as they both bowed to show respect to their new Hokage.

"Konohamaru told me that you came to a conclusion with Sasuke's punishment," Kakashi said.

"Not a conclusion," Kurenai said. "More like a suggestion."

"Banishment is the only suitable punishment we can think of without having to kill Sasuke or having the village make a fuss about it," Shizune explained. "After all, he did attack our village."

"But he brought me back," Naruto said softly.

"And he repeatedly tried to kill you," Kurenai said. Sasuke winced at the mention of it.

"But you do make the final decision," Shizune said.

"I believe he should be stripped from all of his previous achievements from when he was a Konoha ninja, be under house arrest for at least a year, and have to start all over again without any easy promotions," Kakashi suggested. Kurenai and Shizune exchanged looks.

"We figured you'd say that," Kurenai said.

"Which is why we had a vote while you guys were on your journey," Shizune said. "If Sasuke brought Naruto back safe and sound he would receive the house arrest and be stripped from any of his previous achievements and if he didn't he would be banished."

"What were the results?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai and Shizune exchanged looks again and Shizune bit her lip.

"Havoc," Shizune said. Naruto looked at her with worry in his blue eyes. "They thought we were being too easy and they kept saying that that was why we were at the start of another ninja war because we were being too soft with the enemy."

"They want Sasuke dead, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said. Sasuke knew that the village would want this. Naruto gasped and felt the baby kick and winced.

"But he brought me back!" Naruto shouted as he felt tears roll down his eyes. "You can't kill Sasuke, I won't allow it!" Shizune's eyes softened when Naruto fell to his knees and began to cry. Sasuke walked over to him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Don't!" Naruto shouted as he clung to Sasuke's shirt. "Don't you dare say your good-byes!" Sasuke nodded and brought Naruto to his chest.

"We did say though that killing Sasuke was out of the question and made up a story of Sasuke being mind-controlled by Akatsuki," Shizune said in Sasuke's defense. "We told them to vote again."

"What did they choose?" Kakashi asked.

"Banishment," Kurenai said as she felt her own baby kick. Kurenai winced and rubbed the swollen abdomen.

"We can't banish Sasuke," Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened with fear of Kakashi telling them that he was pregnant now considering the situation.

"Why not?" Kurenai asked.

"Because I would not abandon Naruto when he's carrying my child," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in shock as well as Kurenai and Shizune. Kakashi didn't bother to glance Sasuke's way.

"That changes everything," Shizune said.

"Yeah," Kurenai agreed. "It makes everything worse."

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Because the village might want to shun your child or," Kurenai paused as she saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and noticed that Naruto had a hand on his stomach protectively along with Sasuke. Kurenai rubbed her own stomach. "They might want to kill Naruto before the baby is born." Kakashi let his head hung low while Sasuke attended to Naruto who had fainted at the mention of his child dying before even coming to this world.

"We'll have another vote," Kakashi then said. "We'll let everyone know about the current situation. Besides, they owe it to Naruto, we all do since he killed Pein before he could actually carry out his mission of wiping out Konoha completely.

* * *

Hope you liked and enjoyed it!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!! Au revoir!


	11. Consideration

Hey guys!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story!!!! I was on vaca. and well, and i met this guy and one thing led to the other and, well, never mind my story. Here's the new chapter. I think I might make six or seven more chapters because you all need to know how the baby looks like when it is born, if Naruto bears other children that actually belong to Sasuke and if there's a new issue or not. Anyways. Hopefully you enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Consideration**

Kakashi had made an announcement of the new voting sessions after explaining the situation. People were, shocked at the fact that a male can give birth, others were sad that Naruto was carrying Sasuke's _child, _and others were angry at the fact that Sasuke impregnated Naruto. The voting sessions took a few days so the situation can really sink into the minds of the villagers. Meanwhile, Kakashi allowed Sasuke to live in the Uchiha manor for the time being along with Naruto.

"Tomorrow's the last day before the villagers come up with a conclusion," Naruto said worriedly as he prepared his and Sasuke's lunch.

"I know," Sasuke said. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe as he watched Naruto hurriedly but nervously set up the table.

"What if they banish you Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked as he set Sasuke's food in front of him. "What if they-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke rested a finger on his lips.

"Don't think about it," Sasuke said. Sasuke inwardly was dying of the anxiety and the fear that he may be banished from the village, Naruto, and the child he claimed as his own. "Let's just eat it as if it was a regular day, as if this is our life when we officially live here." Naruto nodded and sat down and slowly began to eat his lunch.

"How's the food?" Naruto asked.

"It's really good," Sasuke complimented. "I didn't know you could cook this good." Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile and nodded his head in appreciation to Sasuke's compliment. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done eating, Sasuke played his part of a good _husband _and washed the dishes to even out the chores. They then went to the living area where Sasuke read a book on the rug and Naruto laid down on his side on the couch.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out.

"Hm," Sasuke looked up from his book and looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"What are you reading?" Naruto asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He never remembered Naruto being the reading-type but answered nonetheless.

"It's a medical book on the Sharingan and how to train a child to control the Sharingan." Sasuke said. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his head.

"You need a book to train someone?" Naruto said mockingly. Sasuke felt a twitch in his left eye.

"No, I do not!" Sasuke said sternly.

"I understand if your too dumb to teach a child how to use a simple technique," Naruto said as he giggled. Sasuke felt a vain pop in his head.

"You mocking me, Uzumaki!" Sasuke asked sternly then gasped when he saw Naruto's smile fall.

"I'm still an Uchiha," Naruto said. "Even if Madara is dead. As a widow I still keep the Uchiha name."

"But that doesn't count," Sasuke said as he crawled towards the couch and kneeled in front of Nauto.

"Why not?" Naruto said as he moved his head closer to the edge of the couch.

"Because," Sasuke said as he stroked Naruto's cheek. "Your Madara's Uchiha not my Uchiha." Naruto lifted his head and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips.

"That's why I am worried about tomorrow's vote," Naruto said. "I'll never be your Uchiha if the village vote for banishment." Sasuke nodded his head and grabbed Naruto's hand which was stroking his cheek and kissed it.

"I won't allow it," Sasuke said. "But let's make today account at least." Naruto nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go for a walk," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"But wouldn't you get tired?" Sasuke asked.

"You saying I'm weak Uchiha?" Naruto said as his mood swings kicked in. Sasuke panicked.

"Not at all," Sasuke said. "Let's go then." Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto up off the couch and they went outside. "I think it's better if we walk within the manor." Sasuke suggested. Naruto agreed and they went for a walk. A coldness overwhelmed Sasuke as he remembered that night of the murder. Sasuke was walking behind Naruto so Sasuke let his head hung low when they passed by the houses of what used to be the home of his fellow clan members. Sasuke was letting out a depressing aura that even made Naruto turn his head. Sasuke didn't notice when Naruto stopped until he felt Naruto lift his chin.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond to his words or actions. "I think its better if we stayed in the house."

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said as he gently wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I have to face reality in a more subtle way rather than be blinded by revenge."

"Let's go home," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into Sasuke's original home. Upon arrival, Sasuke dropped on the couch where he dug his face into the pillow. Naruto gave him a worried look and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't kneel," Sasuke muffled through the pillow. "Too much weight on your knees could hurt you." Naruto brushed it off. Sasuke turned his head so he was now facing Naruto.

"I'm alright," Naruto said. "You're not." Naruto gestured Sasuke to lift his head as Naruto sat down and allowed Sasuke to rest his head on his lap. Naruto began to stroke Sasuke's hair the way Mikoto used to whenever she would put Sasuke to sleep. Sasuke felt the baby kick and smiled.

"I guess he knows I'm here," Sasuke said as he nuzzled his face gently against the swollen abdomen. Naruto smiled then, Kakashi appeared all of a sudden.

"They've made their decision," Kakashi said. "They gave up the extra day to send someone to tell me their final verdict." To this Sasuke immediately sat up and took a hold of Naruto's hand.

"And?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto joined in as well.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "What did they say?" Kakashi gave them a hard look. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand out of sheer anxiety. Then, Kakashi's visible eye curled upward which indicated that he was smiling.

"Analyzing your current situation," Kakashi began. "They are willing to give Sasuke another chance." Sasuke dropped to his knees and bowed in front of Kakashi.

"Thank you so much," Sasuke said as he felt his heart beat fast within his chest. "Thank You."

"Don't thank me or the village," Kakashi said. "Thank Naruto for never really giving up on you." With that said, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke stood up and turned towards to be greeted with a bundle of joy tackling him. Sasuke almost fell backwards but regained his balance as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke said as he kissed the top of his head. Naruto raised his head and gave Sasuke a big smile like the old days when they were just a bunch of pre-teens. "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened. That was the first time Naruto has said that in five years and Sasuke wondered how he lived for five years without hearing those words escape the plump lips of his beautiful blonde.

"Say it again," Sasuke said as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Naruto nodded and kissed the tear away.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said as he tip-toed to kiss Sasuke passionately. The baby kicked again and Sasuke and Naruto chuckled in unison. Sasuke then leaned back down and stole a kiss from Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Naruto then felt himself being lifted off the ground and held onto Sasuke as their kiss got more intense and their pants were getting heavier.

Sasuke opened the door to his old room and gently laid Naruto down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Sasuke worked his way down Naruto's neck and latched himself to Naruto's collarbone. Naruto threw his head back into the sheets. Madara really satisfied Naruto but Sasuke drove Naruto crazy. Sasuke pull on the bow of the sash that kept Naruto's yukata in place and opened it. He then felt the lust leave him all of a sudden and just pure happiness and sincerity enter when he saw Naruto's swollen belly. Sasuke kissed the stomach lovingly and felt the baby kick against his lips. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and watch with curiosity at Sasuke's action.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out after a few seconds of Sasuke just laying butterfly kisses on his stomach that almost made Naruto giggle because of his sensitive tickle spot. Sasuke looked up and gave Naruto a sincere smile.

"Perhaps we should wait," Sasuke suggested. Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered Sasuke being a sex-driven animal and constantly being tired on mornings.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked nervously. 'Maybe he's weirded out by my stomach,' Naruto thought.

"Everything is perfect," Sasuke said as he closed the yukata and laid down next to Naruto on his side while laying his head on the swollen abdomen, feeling a light kick.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked.

"I want to start all over again," Sasuke said. "I want to take everything at a good pace and I thought it would be nice if we let our son come to the world first before we engage ourselves in sex." Naruto laid his head down on the pillow with a confused expression on his face and chose to remain silent after that comment.

"Sasuke," Naruto said after a pregnant silence engulfed them for a few minutes. Sasuke didn't respond and Naruto lifted his head to see that Sasuke had fallen fast asleep with his head laying on Naruto's stomach. The baby didn't kick so Naruto assumed that the baby had fallen asleep as well. Naruto smiled and adjusted his head on the pillow. Naruto soon fell asleep with Sasuke and his son like the happy family they were meant to be.

* * *

Thank you for your patience and hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter, if not, tell me so i like critics.


	12. The Coming of Hei and New Troubles

Here you are, my latest chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy and like and forgive me if you don't like fast forwarding.

* * *

**~5 Months Later~**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he set the table. Naruto had woken up early, as usual, showered, changed kimonos, did his hair since he allowed his hair to grow to his collarbone and began to make breakfast for him and Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted once again. As much of an Uchiha prodigy Sasuke was, he definitely wasn't a morning person. Naruto was definitely a morning person and was getting highly aggravated with Sasuke. Sasuke should've learned by now to not test a pregnant person's patience.

"I guess I'm going to have to yell at your father and drag your him once again out of our bed," Naruto said to his very swollen belly and slowly rubbed it. Naruto did his little wobble walk up the stairs and to their room. "Sasuke!" Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke's back turned towards him.

"Five more minutes!" Sasuke shouted as he raised the sheets over his head.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Naruto shouted as he walked towards the other side of the bed and lowered the sheets from Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were still closed. Naruto smiled at how childish Sasuke looked hiding his face in the pillow. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's closed eyes. Sasuke then opened his eyes and allowed himself a small smile as he saw Naruto's radiant face.

"Fine," Sasuke gave in as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Naruto stood up and clapped his hands happily.

"Come," Naruto said as he reached his hand out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke took it and allowed himself to be led to the hallway until Naruto all of a sudden doubled over and held his belly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said sternly as he helped Naruto to straighten his back. Naruto felt another painful kick. Naruto was confused since he didn't have a birth canal he would have to have a C-section. Naruto felt something burst within him and he immediately knew that his water broke within him and he had to move fast before the baby drowned.

"The baby's coming!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke lifted Naruto and ran all the way to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he burst into Konoha Hospital panting with a very pregnant Naruto. Sakura immediately appeared and called out to two other nurses.

"Hurry!" Sakura shouted. "He's going into labor, his water has broken within him so we have to do C-section immediately!" Sakura injected a sedative on Naruto so he wouldn't feel the stab of the surgical knife cutting through his stomach.

"Can I come with you?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Of course you can," Sakura said as she ran towards the room where Naruto was put. Naruto was numbed but his mind was still there. "Naruto we're going to perform a C-section ok?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair in order to keep Naruto's mind occupied. After a few minutes of surgically cutting through Naruto's stomach, crying was heard within the room and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the small body in Sakura's arms.

"Here's your son Sasuke," Sakura said as she handed the baby boy to his father. Sasuke gently and cautiously held his son. The baby boy opened his eyes and met his father's eyes for the first time. Sasuke was mesmerized by the blue eyes his son had.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out quietly. Sasuke turned around and smiled.

"He's beautiful," Sasuke said as he handed their son over to Naruto. Sakura had finished the stitches and left the room to the new parents. Naruto held his son and smiled. The baby gave Naruto a smile and gave Sasuke an even bigger smile when Sasuke appeared his line of view.

"Hi Hei!" Naruto said cheerfully as he snuggled the baby. The baby giggled when he saw his mother and reached for Naruto's long hair. "Ow, Hei!" Sasuke chuckled and reached for the baby who reached out for his daddy.

"He has your eyes and skin color," Sasuke said as a nurse came and took the baby to the examination room to check the baby's health.

"But he has your features," Naruto said as he laid his head on the pillow.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's forehead. Sasuke turned around to let Naruto rest until Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I want to give you children of your own." Sasuke smiled, sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"You gave me my first child Naruto," Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. "He may not be from my sperm but I accepted him as my own and I will love him the same as I would my own children." Naruto smiled.

"You would be a great father," Naruto said as he snuggled his head into Sasuke's chest. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Sasuke said. He took off his shoes and tucked himself underneath the covers with Naruto. "Now go to sleep." Naruto nodded and fell asleep.

"Good news guys oh-" Sakura stopped when she saw that Sasuke motioned her to be quiet to allow Naruto some rest. Sasuke gently laid Naruto's head on the pillow and snuck into the hall.

"How's Hei?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what you named him?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. "Well, Hei is a very healthy baby. We'll be checking Naruto later to see how he is doing and if everything is well then Hei could leave with you and Naruto in the morning." Sasuke thanked Sakura and went to the baby room and spotted his son. Hei was playing with a nurse's hand who was measuring him.

"He's so cute," Naruto said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and immediately pulled Naruto to his side.

"I thought I told you to get some rest," Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving his son, even when the nurse left.

"I wanted to come see Hei and I felt a cold seep into the room when you left," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's cheek. Sakura then reappeared.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. "Congratulations both of you. Naruto we need to examine you first thing tomorrow morning before we check you out." Naruto nodded and Sasuke accompanied him to his room.

"Naruto you need to rest," Sasuke said sternly as he tucked Naruto into his bed.

"I know but I don't like hospitals," Naruto whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm here," Sasuke reassured. "Go to sleep and I'll stay here tonight. The nurse is getting me a cot to sleep on."

"Why can't you sleep with me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have stitches and I might hurt you," Sasuke said.

"Does that mean we'll have to sleep on separate beds back home?" Naruto asked worriedly. He hated sleeping alone.

"Yes but only for a few days depending on how fast Kyuubi would heal you," Sasuke said as he took the cot from the nurse and set it up right next to Naruto's bed.

"You know I don't like sleeping alone," Naruto said as he pouted. Sasuke smiled.

"I know," Sasuke said. "So you better tell Kyuubi to heal you fast then." Naruto nodded his head and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke stayed for a few minutes reading a newspaper before falling asleep.

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were awakened by Sakura shaking them gently.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "Its time for your check up." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sasuke stretched and stood up to help Naruto up. Sakura began her examination and inspected the stitches that had disappeared.

"Kyuubi healed you very quickly," Sakura said. "Your very healthy Naruto and so is your baby so you guys could leave today. Sasuke just has to sign you out since he's your husband." After they heard of the magnificent news of the villagers allowing Sasuke one more chance, Sasuke proposed to Naruto and they immediately got married that week.

"Here's Hei," Sakura said when a nurse came in with the baby who squealed when he saw his mother and opened his arms. "He's such a beautiful baby."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he allowed his son to play with his fingers.

"Remember Naruto," Sakura started. "You've developed small lumps for breasts in order to feed your baby." Naruto's breasts had grown a little to allow milk to produce. No one would notice he had breasts unless they saw him naked. Sasuke didn't know this yet. The baby started crying and Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal his swollen breasts. Hei immediately latched himself to his mother's breast and began to suck on it. Naruto giggled at the feel of his nipple being pulled on and liquid coming out of it.

"We're checked out," Sasuke said as he entered the room. Sakura nodded and left them alone. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt his whole being stop. "Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"What does it look like teme?" Naruto asked. "I'm breast-feeding our son." Sasuke turned around to attend to his nose-bleed. Sasuke composed himself and turned around at the perfect moment when Naruto lowered the baby and revealed his swollen breast. Sasuke stared as Naruto lowered his shirt and cuddled the baby.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said. Sasuke helped Naruto up and they walked outside together with their baby. Upon arrival, Naruto laid Hei in his crib where he immediately accepted sleep and Naruto put a plush doll of a fox. Sasuke walked into the nursery that he and Naruto prepared three months ago.

"Is he asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he planted a kiss on his son's forehead and walked towards his husband. "But I'm not sleepy." Naruto said seductively as he planted butterfly kisses on Sasuke's neck that made a tingly feeling in Sasuke's groin.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. "You just gave birth, aren't you tired?" Naruto retreated and pouted.

"But I'm horny," Naruto said bluntly which threw Sasuke off a bit. "Kyuubi says that after birth I would get extremely horny and during the first three months of pregnancy as well."

"But I don't want to wear you out after you just given birth to my child," Sasuke said with a concern tone. Naruto grew frustrated and threw his arms up in the air in pure frustration. He then pushed passed Sasuke and mumbled a comment that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Madara never minded," Naruto said which caused Sasuke's blood to boil and his sharingan to spin wildly at the mere mention of Madara. Naruto turned around out of sheer curiosity when he heard loud, heavy footsteps coming towards him. Naruto gasped when Sasuke lifted him onto his shoulders, carried him into their room, and threw Naruto onto the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily. "What are you doing!" Sasuke took off his shirt and threw elsewhere as he bent over Naruto, their nose almost touching.

"I am going to make you forget all about Madara," Sasuke said. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that your going to forget his name completely." Naruto grew excited and took off his shirt that Sasuke had brought him when he was in the hospital.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked seductively.

"Your pants to come off," Sasuke responded as he took off Naruto's pants and underwear with one tug. Naruto grew excited and felt his member grow hard already. "Eager much?"

"Very," Naruto responded. "Sasuke, your slow." With that, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him onto his back and Naruto sat on top of Sasuke's hardened member and began to rock back and forth, moaning as he felt the friction between Sasuke's thin boxers and his naked flesh.

"We have to put on a condom first," Sasuke said and reached into the night table to get a condom. He ripped the package opened, pulled the condom over his leaking member and nodded at Naruto. Naruto lifted himself and then slowly dropped himself onto Sasuke's member. Sasuke bit his lip at how tight Naruto felt and Naruto let out a cry of pleasure when he felt himself being filled. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine at how good Sasuke felt inside of him.

"Are you going to move?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and placed a kiss on Naruto's collarbone. "Or do you need help?" Sasuke looked at the swollen breasts and latched himself to a nipple. He sucked and felt a hot liquid pour into his mouth and he pulled back almost immediately.

"Sasuke," Naruto said between pants. "That's for Hei."

"And I see what he likes it," Sasuke said as he kissed the swollen stub. "It tastes good and what makes it taste even better is that its coming from you." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw a blush creep on hid face. Sasuke chuckled. It was the first time in years since Sasuke made Naruto blush like that and to Sasuke, Naruto's faced was so much more beautiful with a tint of pink.

Sasuke felt Naruto pull away from his member to gently come back down. Naruto was already panting heavily. Sasuke groaned and rocked his hips upward to meet with Naruto as he was coming back down. Naruto cried out in pleasure.

"Sa-suke!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke rocked his hips upward harder, hitting Naruto in the prostate. Naruto through his head back and let out a silent cry. It felt so good that Naruto felt tears spring into his eyes. Then, in an instant, Naruto was lying down on his back and Sasuke was towering over him.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned out again and dug his nails into the sheets when Sasuke began to mercilessly hit his prostate over and over again. Sasuke was in pure bliss and tighten his grip on Naruto's hips. Naruto had his head thrown back and his feet digging into the sheets. Naruto by now was crying out Sasuke's name like a prayer. Sasuke then felt Naruto's wall tighten around his member and saw Naruto come all over their chest. Sasuke soon followed with a piercing cry of pleasure escaping Naruto's lips as Sasuke fell limp on top of Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and began to silently cry.

"Naruto," Sasuke said tiredly. "Don't cry. I love you so very much. Please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy," Naruto said with a smile as he wiped the tears away. "I love you too." Sasuke smiled and brought the sheets over them but still laid on top of Naruto.

"How adorable," someone said from his hiding place without Naruto or Sasuke hearing or noticing him. "Too bad it won't last long." The mysterious being said as he focused on the sleeping baby in the other room. "Soon enough, the kid is mine," Zetsu thought out loud when he disappeared into his hiding place.


	13. Father and Son Attachment

Hey guys!!! I finally uploaded the next chapter!!! My apologies for the delay, life has been hectic!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 13: Father and Son attachment**

A cold breeze worked its way through the open window bringing chills down Naruto's exposed spine. Naruto sat up, put on Sasuke's shirt that reached his thighs, and walked towards the window to shut it. _'I don't remember ever opening that window,' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room. Naruto did his business, washed his hands, and walked back into the room. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's sleeping form and the goofy grin he had on his face as he slept. Naruto kissed his forehead and decided to check up on Hei.

Naruto crossed the hall and walked into Hei's room. Naruto walked towards the crib and was surprised to see Hei wide awake. Naruto smiled at the baby and tickled his belly as it made a spit bubble out of pure joy. Naruto looked up at the window and noticed it was still dark out. Hei then latched his mouth on Naruto's finger and began to suck. The raven haired child gave the fingers an odd look and raised his arms meaning that he wanted to be lifted. Naruto lifted the baby and raised his shirt to expose his swollen breasts to Hei. Hei gladly latched himself to one of his mother's stubs and began to suck eagerly. Naruto again giggled at the feel of it. After a few minutes Hei let go and squealed in pure joy. Naruto let the shirt drop and snuggled the baby close.

Hei then began to climb up onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing Hei?" Naruto asked as his son kept reaching out for something. Then, Naruto felt it. Although it was faint, he felt the intruder's chakra. Naruto slowly turned around and saw when Zetsu was coming out of the wall.

"Naruto get down!" Sasuke shouted as he appeared with his sword and slashed at Zetsu. Zetsu countered Sasuke's attack with his own sword which cut Sasuke's shoulder blade and disappeared. Sasuke had his sharingan running wild by now. His eyes then landed on the space beneath Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted but Zetsu appeared behind Naruto and held a blade to his throat. Hei saw the two halves of what made Zetsu and began to cry.

"Damn kid is already crying?" one half of Zetsu asked the other half.

"It seems so," the other half replied. "Too bad he'll be crying a lot after we're done with him."

"What!" Naruto cried out as he held the crying baby closer to him.

"Let them go!" Sasuke shouted menacingly.

"Very menacing Sasuke," the black half of Zetsu said. "Too bad your power is being wasted on raising a family. Exactly how many kids you plan on having? Three, four? I know how much you wanted to revive your clan and now you can with the man of your dreams. Well, he isn't the most masculine fellow in the world." Zetsu leaned in and licked Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and shiver. Sasuke's eyes began to bleed as he activated Mangekyou.

"Close your eyes Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Zetsu immediately released Naruto and retreated before he could be trapped into the Uchiha's powers. Naruto fell to his knees holding Hei close to his chest. Sasuke immediately ran to him and wrapped his arms around his _wife _and son.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and rubbed at his eyes that collected tears and raised Hei to inspect his face. Sasuke inspected Hei and then inspected Naruto.

"He's after Hei!" Naruto blurted out as he began to cry.

"He won't take him," Sasuke said. "I won't allow it." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and brought him closer carefully to not crush Hei. Hei calmed down and reached for his father. Sasuke held Hei and kissed his forehead which earned a spit bubble from Hei that made Sasuke smile.

"Where do we go?" Naruto asked. "We can't stay here. Zetsu would get to Hei easily here."

"We'll go the Hokage Tower," Sasuke said. "Kakashi would have you and Hei protected."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I will go after Zetsu," Sasuke replied. Naruto instantly grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"No!" Naruto said sternly with tears in his eyes. "You can't! What would happen to us if you died?." Sasuke smirked.

"You have that little faith in me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him.

"You know that's not true," Naruto said. "I'm just worried."

"I know," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's forehead and helped him up. "C'mon, we have to go to the Hokage Tower."

**~At the Hokage Tower~**

"We must speak to the Hokage," Sasuke said to the guards in front of the door that led to the Hokage's office. The guards glared at Sasuke and grew angrier when they saw Naruto appear behind him, clutching the baby close and with tear-stained cheeks.

"What did you do to him?" one of the guards asked Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke replied venomously. "But someone is after Naruto and Hei and we need to keep them under strict surveillance."

"Open the door," the other guard said to the loud one and they opened the door in unison.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Kakashi side. Kakashi stood up and hugged Naruto.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Zetsu is still alive," Sasuke said. "He's after Naruto and Hei."

"Why?" Kakashi asked straightening his back.

"We don't know," Naruto said rocking Hei to put him to sleep. Kakashi nodded and called Sasuke off to the side.

"We'll send a group on ninjas to find Zetsu," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

"I want to go as well," Sasuke demanded.

"No," Kakashi retorted. "You can't go. Naruto and Hei need you more than anything right now."

"But-" Sasuke began was quickly cut off by Kakashi.

"You can't abandon Naruto again," Kakashi said sternly which made Sasuke second guess himself.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "Where would we stay though? Naruto needs his rest."

"You will be staying with the Hyuuga family," Kakashi stated. "Come in." In came Neji and Hinata.

"We will take good care of Naruto, Sasuke, and Hei," Neji said.

"How is Hei?" Hinata asked Naruto. Naruto looked down and noticed that Hei was fast asleep.

"He's fine," Naruto said as he allowed himself a warm smile. Hinata still concentrated some chakra on her hands and checked Hei and Naruto over just to be certain.

"Everything seems to be fine," Hinata said. "Now for you Sasuke." Hinata laid her hands over his eyes and healed the damaged retina. She then bandaged his wound as Sasuke thanked her and helped Naruto up. On their way to the Hyuuga household, the baby woke up and made a spit bubble that caused him to laugh and reached out for his father.

"You want your daddy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stretched his arm for a second and waited for the baby to lean towards him in order to make sure that that was what the baby wanted. Sasuke lifted the baby and placed a kiss on his head as the baby laid his head on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep once again. Sasuke stroked the baby's smooth head lightly, oblivious to the Hyuuga's and Naruto's curious eyes on him.

"We're here," Neji said as he opened the gates and allowed Naruto and Sasuke to enter the house first. "Hinata, take them to their room please." Hinata nodded and gestured Sasuke and Naruto to follow her.

"This is your room," Hinata said, no longer hiding behind her hands out of shyness but still with a quiet tone. "We put a crib in the room since we figured you would want to be close to Hei."

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he walked into the room. Sasuke thanked Hinata and laid Hei down in the crib.

"You can go to sleep," Sasuke said to Naruto as he stroked Hei's hair.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll keep watch," Sasuke said.

"That's why we're here," someone said from the window. Naruto and Sasuke immediately turned around and out of pure instinct, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto behind him. Naruto looked over Sasuke shoulder and realized it was Sai, Kiba, and Shino.

"Go to sleep," Shino said. "We'll keep watch."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "Don't worry, we won't let anyone get the little guy or Naruto." Kiba said as he winked at Sasuke. Naruto gave them a sincere smile while Sasuke nodded them out of the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said gently as he helped Sasuke out of his shirt. "Are you alright?" Naruto saw the bandaged wound and threw the blood stained shirt across the room. Naruto looked at Sasuke's back and noticed how stiff it was. Naruto planted a feather-like kiss on one of Sasuke's toned muscles and felt how Sasuke arched his back a bit in surprise and then relaxed. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed the top of his head. Sasuke leaned backwards against Naruto's chest and closed his eyes.

"You need to sleep," Naruto said quietly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"Are not!" Naruto said sternly. "Now take off your pants and get under these sheets!" Sasuke chuckled.

"That sounded vaguely dirty," Sasuke commented but obeyed nonetheless.

"Kinky bastard," Naruto said under his breath.

"You're the one who's commanding me to take off my clothes," Sasuke retorted.

"We can hear you, ya'know," Kiba said from the other side of the door. Naruto blushed a bright shade of red and apologized. Then, the baby woke up and began to make noises.

"He's awake," Naruto said.

"I'll get him," Sasuke said as he stood up, walked towards the baby, and reached for the opened arms of his son. Sasuke lifted Hei and Hei squealed at the sight of his father. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in amusement and allowed himself a small smile. Sasuke then turned around and walked towards the bed where he sat down and allowed Hei to see Naruto.

"Hi Hei!" Naruto said amusingly. Hei squealed again and reached for his mother. Naruto reached for Hei and took him from Sasuke. Sasuke laid down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Sasuke was riding his wagon to dreamville until tiny hands landed smack on his face. He opened his eyes to see Hei sitting in front of him. When Hei noticed Sasuke's eyes were open, he thought it would be cool to poke one of them. Sasuke closed his eyes and made a small grunt while he rubbed his right eye.

"Hei!" Sasuke said sternly. "Don't do that!"

"What happened?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto had borrowed one of Hinata's night gown and immediately felt something build up in the pit of his stomach next to his groin.

"Nice gown," Sasuke seductively.

"Nice missing eye," Naruto said sarcastically with the same tone Sasuke used. Sasuke frowned and laid back down to see Hei sit there quietly. He laid on his side and watched as Hei's eyes followed Naruto's movements. Naruto finally laid down and brought the sheets over their bodies.

"Oh," Naruto said when he realized Hei was still on the bed. "We have to put you in your crib." Naruto sat up and went to take Hei but Hei immediately latched himself to Sasuke's hair to keep Naruto from taking him to his 'cage'.

"What's he holding on to?" Naruto asked.

"My hair!" Sasuke cried out. "Hei!" Then, when Naruto let Hei go, Hei crawled to Sasuke's side, laid down and snuggled against his father's bare chest. Naruto watched in pure amazement at how attached Hei already was to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't pay much mind to it and instantly wrapped his arms around the small baby.

"Let him sleep with us tonight," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and laid down and faced Sasuke and Hei. Sasuke was already fast asleep but Naruto remained awake for a few minutes longer. He then giggled when he realized how Hei was like a smaller version of Sasuke as they slept next to each other.

* * *

I know this was a crappy chapter but bare with me. I had no idea what to do for this chapter! I'll try to upload faster if my brain starts thinking fast enough to come up with new and better ideas on how to continue the story.


	14. New Problems

**Chapter 14: New Problems**

"_It's dark," a young, black-haired man said as he walked around the empty space. "What is this place?" _

"_Mommy!" a child's cry cut through the pregnant silence in the dark room. The young man turned around and saw a boy who could have been no more than 4 years old, was running towards him in desperation. _

"_Itsu!" Sasuke ran towards his crying son that looked more like him than like Naruto. _

"_Daddy!" Itsu cried out. "They have Mommy!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he reached out for his son._

"_Not so fast kid," Zetsu appeared from behind Itsu and grabbed him. Sasuke's eyes began to bleed as he activated his sharingan. _

"_Let him go!" Sasuke said menacingly. Zetsu chuckled and drew a sword and brought it down swiftly against Itsu's back. Sasuke froze in place when he saw his son's lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud. _

"_Noooooo!" someone shouted behind Zetsu. Zetsu turned around to face Naruto's distress face as he fell to his knees next to his son. _

"_Your turn blondie," Zetsu said as he stabbed Naruto in the heart. Sasuke was still shell-shocked when he saw his wife and son's lifeless body. Then, the world spun around and Sasuke felt a small pound against his face._

"Noooo!" Sasuke woke up shouting. Naruto, who was changing into a kimono jumped up in shock, ran to Sasuke's side, and shook him. Itsu, who was pounding on Sasuke's face, also attempting to wake Sasuke up. Kiba and Shino ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Kiba said as he barged into the room.

"He's having a violent nightmare and he doesn't wake up!" Naruto shouted desperately. Kiba put Naruto the side and tried to wake Sasuke up himself but with no success. Then, Itsu started crying and with Itsu's cries Sasuke woke up and immediately put a protective arm around his son.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said unsurely. Sasuke looked down at Itsu who was still a baby, not the 4 year-old he saw in his nightmare. Itsu pulled on Sasuke's hair and Sasuke lifted Itsu to lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said again as he motioned for Kiba and Shino to leave and sat next to Sasuke. "Are you al-" Naruto was cut off by a rough and desperate kiss from Sasuke.

"Now I am," Sasuke said as he sat Itsu in front of him and tickled his belly. Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke played with Itsu. Naruto gave Sasuke a warm smile when he saw Sasuke give Itsu a big smile of his own, one that Naruto himself had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Naruto said as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "I just had a nightmare."

"It must have been a very violent one," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"Did I do something violent?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Did I hurt you or Itsu?" Sasuke quickly grabbed his son who popped his spit bubble at the sudden movement and watched his father curiosly as his father examined him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said sternly. "Stop getting so paranoid. Itsu and I are fine." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized as he sat Itsu between his legs. Itsu laid his head against Sasuke's calf and fell asleep.

"Let me put him to sleep," Naruto said. Naruto lifted Itsu and laid him in his crib and sat back down next to Sasuke. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously and looked back down to his hands.

"I shouldn't worry you with my nightmares," Sasuke said. Sasuke's widened when he felt Naruto bring Sasuke's head to rest against his chest.

"I would make a bad wife if I don't help my husband out with his nightmares," Naruto stated matter of factly causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit. "So, would you tell me?" Sasuke broke away from Naruto's warm embrace and stared at him hard.

"Itsu was no more then 4 years old and-," Sasuke paused. His mind was replaying the images of Itsu's shocked face and his small, lifeless falling with a small thud against the ground. Sasuke's jaw hardened and his balled his fists when he then thought about Zetsu's smile as he also killed Naruto. Then, Sasuke felt Naruto wipe something from his cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in an unsure tone. "Don't cry." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and realized his eyes were foggy ad then he felt the salty water spill over his eyelids. Sasuke practically glomped Naruto and straddled Naruto's hips between Sasuke's legs.

"I promise that nothing would ever happen to you or Itsu!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. "I promise!" Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and laid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"I know you won't Sasuke," Naruto said soothingly. "So, please stop crying." Naruto tried to bring both of them to a sitting position but to no vail since Sasuke was taller and heavier than him. Sasuke realized what Naruto was trying to do and lifted himself up off of Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized as he wiped away his tears. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Don't apologize," Naruto said. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke gave Naruto a bright smile and leaned in for a kiss that Naruto gladly gave him.

"I love you too," Sasuke responded after they broke away. Just then, Hinata barged into the room along with Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee and Kiba.

"Naruto, you must come with us now," Sakura said sternly. Naruto blinked in confusion while Sasuke was up in a flash handling the blissful Itsu to Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"We have to get you and Itsu out of here," Neji said. "Hinata, Sakura, and I would protect you while the rest fight."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face Sasuke.

"I'm going to fight him," Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto, lifted his chin, and gave him a rough kiss. "I'll be back dobe."

"You better teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at the familiar nicknames and gestured for Naruto to follow Sakura and the rest.

"Are you ready Uchiha?" Kiba asked in amusement.

"Uchihas are always ready," Sasuke responded.

"Lame," Sai said which earned him a few shocked looks from the others at the fact that he was starting to understand what a sense of humor was.

They all went outside and met up with Gai-sensei and Yamato-sensei.

"Are you all ready?" Yamato aked. Everyone nodded except for Gai-sensei and Rock Lee who did a ridiculous cheer and dance. Just then a huge explosion occurred a few feet away from them and they all stood ready, patiently waiting for Zetsu to appear.

"My, my," Zetsu said as the puff of smoke cleared up to reveal him standing in the middle of it with all his glory. "I've got all of my fan girls here tonight. Who wants my autograph first?" Kiba, being the impatient one that he is, attacked him first.

"That'll be me!" Kiba cried out as he and Akamaru did a jutsu together. Zetsu grinned at the dog user's lack of patience and immediately went in for a punch before Kiba could finish his jutsu. Just as he punched Kiba in the face, Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to bind Zetsu to the ground. Rock Lee went in for a kick which Zetsu easily dodged.

"You brats think that by a little teamwork you all can win?" Zetsu asked mockingly. "Then, allow me to bring you my teammate." After saying that, Zetsu started sinking into the ground causing Shikamaru to lose his grip on him and everyone else to back away from him.

"What's he talking about?" Kiba asked. "Everyone from Akatsuki is dead." Then, they heard a gasp coming from behind them. When they turned around, Sasuke had his sharingan activated and stared in shock upward. Everyone followed his gaze and also gasped when they saw none other than Madara standing on top of a hill.

"Madara!" almost everyone except for Sasuke shouted.

"Its good to see almost everyone here," Madara said. "Did you really think a little stab like that was going to kill me Sasuke?" Madara appeared behind Yamato and elbowed him on his ribcage. Everyone got into their fighting positions but didn't dare to attack just yet. Madara looked up at everyone and allowed his eyes to settle on Sasuke's.

"Everyone else has a chance to runaway and save themselves," Madara said. "This is a fight between me and Sasuke and perhaps Naruto if you guys allow him to show up."

"Getting cocky aren't we?" Kiba asked.

"Leave," Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Everyone stared at him. Then Sasuke activated his Mangekyo. "I said leave!" Everyone, under the power of the Mangekyo slowly began to retrieve until one by one they disappeared.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," Madara said as he arched an eyebrow in amusement. Sasuke's teeth began to grind against each other out of pure anger. "How's about we have ourselves a battle royale eh? Who ever kills the other first gets the other's power, Naruto, and Itsu." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the hell type of a gamble is that?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not putting my wife or my son's life on the for the sake of power!"

"Now let me remind you something," Madara said mockingly. "Naruto was my wife first and Itsu is my son, not yours." Sasuke felt his blood boil.

"Naruto is my wife now and I've given Itsu his name giving me more right than you!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. "You know how it goes."

"Yeah," Madara said. "But I don't follow that law. Technically, Naruto is still my wife because I am _not _dead and Itsu is my son for obvious reasons. Want a DNA test?"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted.

"My, my," Madara cooed. "We're getting a bit too fresh here. I hope you haven't been speaking like that around my son. I know he's only a week old but babies can still learn from a very early age especially an Uchiha heir."

"I'm a better father than you will ever be!" Sasuke said sternly. "And I'm most certainly going to be a better husband."

"What do you think is going to happen to Itsu when he finds out your not his real father?" Madara asked suddenly which caught Sasuke by surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me tell you what is going to happen," Madara said as he circled Sasuke. "You and Naruto would probably have three to four more kids, depending on how much Naruto can handle, but Itsu is going to be the ultimate heir of the Uchiha clan. Your going to pressure him to be better and stronger until he starts falling under a deep depression." Madara paused and watched as Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Then, on a trip to the Hokage's office he's going to rummage through all of his papers, find a birth certificate and a DNA test. In the DNA test he's going to realize he's not your son. Want to know what happens afterwards?"

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to know the rest!" Madara asked sternly. Sasuke nodded.

"He's going to have a great downfall, greater than you," Madara continued. "He's going to slowly breakdown. Then, he's going to feel hollow and reject his siblings. He's going to feel an immense hate towards you but most of all, he's going to hate with all his being his mother."

"This is Naruto's child we're talking about!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. "Naruto is a kind, forgiving, and loving person and Itsu would grow up in that type of environment."

"But Itsu is also an Uchiha," Madara cut in. "Nothing in the ninja world is feared more than the wrath of an Uchiha. Then, one night, when your out on a mission. Itsu is going to kill his siblings for making him feel like a bastard child and he's going to go into your bedroom and watch his mother sleep. And when his mother wakes up to ask what is wrong, Itsu is going to stab him in the heart for lying to him for all his life!"

"Lies!" Sasuke said. Madara smiled.

"It's the truth Sasuke!" Madara said sternly but not getting rid of his menacing smile. "Even Naruto knows it, right Naruto?" Madara turned his head to the right. Sasuke followed his gaze and watched as Naruto fell to his knees clenching his chest with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Hope you like the new twist i added to this story!


	15. Resolution

**Chapter 15: Resolution**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she ran into the Hokage tower holding a very scared Itsu in her arms. "Naruto has joined the battle!" Kakashi, who was in an important meeting with Yamato, stood up immediately and met Sakura halfway down the hall.

"He what!" Kakashi asked angrily making Itsu cry. "I'm sorry." Kakashi calmed down and made cooing noises to quiet Itsu with much success.

"He said he knew _he _was here," Sakura said emphasizing the 'he' part in her sentence. "Is it true? Is Madara still alive?"

"Much to our dismay," Kakashi responded. "It's the truth."

"How?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No one knows," Kakashi said. "But we must stand our grounds because Madara is after Naruto and Itsu." Kakashi rubbed Itsu's head who grabbed a hold of Kakashi's fingers and tugged on them.

"I will protect Itsu with my life," Sakura stated.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Go home and make sure you take Kiba, Neji, and Hinata with you for back up." Sakura nodded and ran off to find the others.

**Meanwhile. . . **

"That's not true," Naruto said quietly. "Sasuke would make a perfect father and Itsu wouldn't have a reason to hate him."

"He may be upset," Sasuke cut in. "That's natural but he won't hate us, especially his mother."

"You know he will," Madara persisted. "Mothers are viewed as sacred, untouchable angels in the Uchiha clan. I know how much you loved your mother Sasuke." Sasuke balled his hands into fists at the mention of his mother for such a terrible deed. "Which is why Naruto's lie would hurt Itsu even more since a mother is regarded as the all-knowing person in the family."

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted in desperation as grabbed his own head, trying to relieve himself of the pounding headache.

"But," Madara began again. "That all can be avoided if you'll just come with me Naruto." Sasuke drew his sword and concentrated chakra in his right hand.

"Like hell that would ever happen!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I would even do you a favor and not attack Konoha," Madara suggested. Naruto looked up at Madara in shock.

"Really?" Naruto asked like a child would. Madara nodded.

"I'll even let Sasuke live," Madara suggested.

"Don't listen to him!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. "Don't you dare listen to him Naruto!" Naruto stared at Madara in shock and looked back at Sasuke.

"Promise?" Naruto asked. Madara turned towards him.

"Promise," Madara said. Sasuke then lashed at him with his sword and went at Madara's head with a chidori he had formed. Madara dodged the chidori but did however had to sacrifice his left shoulder to Sasuke's sword.

"Don't be putting things in his head!" Sasuke shouted at Madara. "Haven't you made him suffer enough?" Sasuke kept lashing at Madara blindly while Madara easily dodged each and every one of his attacks. Then, when Sasuke was about to kick him, Madara grabbed his leg.

"Your ninjutsu is for shit," Madara said as he punched Sasuke in the face, causing him to hit a giant rock. Naruto gasped and when he turned to look at Madara he realized Madara was holding his chin up.

"You know I love you [pause] Naru-chan," Madara said which caused Naruto practically melt in his arms.

"Madara," Naruto said lovingly as he reached for Madara's faced and caressed his cheeks. Sasuke watched heartbrokenly as his wife clung to his past love. Madara leaned in for a kiss and right when he was about to touch Naruto's lips Sasuke punched him in the face.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke shouted as he panted. Naruto woke from his haze and watched with fear as Madara stood up, wiped the blood from his face, and stared at Sasuke coldly. Madara smiled and winked at Naruto.

"He still loves me though," Madara said. Sasuke's grip on his sword tighten and was about to attack Madara again when he felt a soft hand lay itself on top of his own hands.

"Don't," Naruto said as he stood up and stood beside Sasuke. "I'll fight him." Madara's expression went from an amused one to a shocked one.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I won't allow it."

"Yes you will!" Naruto said sternly. "I can stop him. I know I can." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"Then what do I do?" Sasuke asked as he sheathed his sword. Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Protect Itsu," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto laid his hands on Sasuke's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss which Sasuke gladly gave him.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said. "Please don't doubt my love for you."

"I must be insane to doubt your love," Sasuke said. "I love you and promise to return to me and Itsu."

"I promise," Naruto said as he gave Sasuke another kiss and watched as Sasuke disappeared.

"So this is what love really is, huh?" Madara asked as Naruto stood a few feet away from him. "You can easily forgive him for abandoning you and attempting to kill you twice and you can't forgive me for lying to you."

"I suppose," Naruto said.

"I really do love you," Madara said weakly. "And I do not wish to fight you at all."

"And I still love you," Naruto said. "You made me feel loved in ways that Sasuke hadn't. You made me feel alive. But Sasuke makes me feel human. Sasuke makes me feel strong yet fragile at the same time." Madara frowned.

"How does he make you feel human and I didn't?" Madara asked. "That makes no sense! How did I make you feel alive but not human!"

"You made feel alive in the sense that I liked the way you touched me and how romantic you were," Naruto answered. "You were like the dream husband. But Sasuke made me feel human in the sense that he's quiet and ignores everyone around him except for me. He isn't romantic but straightforward, he doesn't like cuddling but likes it when I run my fingers through his hair. Sasuke makes me feel human in the sense that he whispers romantic things in my ear to prove that he loves me instead of saying it in public to prove to everyone else that he is a good husband. He makes feel human because Sasuke knows and understands me." Madara's frown turned into an ugly snarl.

"How could you say that?" Madara asked.

"You used me as your personal birth machine," Naruto said.

"_Kyuubi," Naruto called out for the fox demon within him. "I need your help."_

"_Oh," Kyuubi said as it appeared in front of the cage. "You've come for my help for the first time."_

"_I need to defeat Madara," Naruto said. Kyuubi gave him an amused look._

"_Then I will definitely help you with that," Kyuubi said as he chuckled._

"So it comes down to this?" Madara asked. "Us two fighting?"

"I guess so," Naruto said. "I am sorry but this was bound to happen sooner or later." Madara got into a fighting stance and attacked Naruto. Madara went for an uppercut but Naruto easily dodged it, bending his back backwards and doing a back-flip in the process. As he was doing a back-flip, Naruto managed to land a kick on Madara's chin make him stumble backwards a bit.

"Not bad," Madara said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. Naruto's hair framed his face beautifully and moved swiftly when Naruto appeared next to Madara in a flash to land a punch which he did in Madara's face. Madara stumbled backwards again. "I guess I have no choice then." Naruto arched an eyebrow and gasped when he saw Madara appear in front of him in a flash about to land a kick but much to Madara's luck, Naruto was able to block it with his forearm.

"Are you ready Naru-chan?" Madara asked mockingly. Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion until he noticed the hand signs Madara was doing and jumped back immediately before a ball of fire almost burned him. Madara then appeared behind him and tied Naruto up with barely visible strings. Madara then hurriedly performed another set of hand signs causing the strings to spark electricity.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed at the immense pain he was feeling. Then, Madara punched him hard in the abdomen causing Naruto to fly a few feet away from his attacker only to be kicked again another foot away from his attacker. Madara then grabbed Naruto by the hair and lifted hi head.

"Don't think that there wouldn't be consequences for breaking my heart," Madara said as he kicked Naruto again causing Naruto to cough up blood. "Falling in love with you wasn't part of my plan but I was willing to accept it and actually looked forward to having a family but you chose the traitor over me." Madara grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him up.

"You should've thought of that before you made live a farced life," Naruto retorted. Madara's grip around Naruto's neck tightened. Naruto's airwave was cutting short but then he felt the grip loosen and right before Naruto could hit the ground he fell into someone's arms.

"Its okay Naruto," Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto bridal-style. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest and fell fast asleep.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him with a sleeping Itsu. "Oh my God!" Sakura stared at Madara's lifeless body blleding profusely from the stabbing wound he had in chest.

"He's dead!" they heard someone said. Sasuke turned around to face Zetsu.

"And your going to be executed," Kakashi appeared with four Anbus. The Anbus arrested Zetsu and disappeared with him. "I'm glad everything is alright." Sasuke nodded. Itsu woke up and made and began to cry.

"Its time to feed him," Sasuke responded to Sakura's unspoken question. Naruto then stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Don't cry Itsu," Naruto said soothingly as he reached for his son. Naruto then lowered his kimono and allowed Itsu suck on Naruto's small stub.

"Now that's just plain weird," Kiba said as he appeared with Akamaru. Akamaru walked towards Sasuke and Naruto and licked Naruto's face. Then, Itsu made an angry face and punched Akamaru in the nose. Akamaru backed up and sneezed at the sudden attack. Naruto stared at Itsu in shock while Sasuke chuckled.

"Can't deny he's an Uchiha," Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and lifted his kimono up when Itsu was finished eating. Itsu then cuddled himself within the little gap between Sasuke and Naruto and fell asleep.

"Can't deny he's Naruto's kid," Sakura said. "He's adorable." Sasuke lowered Naruto and walked side by side to the Hokage Tower with a bright future ahead of them. Finally, for the first time in a very long time, Sasuke and Naruto were relieved from all of their major worries and are now able to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Sorry I quickly wrapped this up! this story was really getting me stuck.... i only have one more chapter which is the epilogue.. Hope you liked and enjoyed this story and thank you so much for your awesome and funny reviews. ^-^


End file.
